Akatsuki's Chibis
by kariuchiha19
Summary: It's been eleven years since they had last pulled off a mission. Eleven years since they had parted ways. Now, there is a new interest revealed, thus, they come out of retirement. There is...just a few different things...five to be specific...Yaoi Pairins
1. Chapter 1: The Kids

Hello my faithful and most awesome readers! Here I am, Kari, with a new fan fic! XD. Yeah, I didn't plan on doing one until I finished one of the others, but I was "threatened" by a friend to type up the first chappie before anything so yeah. XD.

Dei: This one seems as fun as the one where Danna turns to a five year old un.

Saso: That's because there are children acting evil and psychotic in it.

Dei: No wonder I like the idea un!

Lol, disclaimer if you will?

Dei: Kari-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thankies. Welcome, to Akatsuki's Chibis!

**Chapter 1: The Kids**

Kisame stretched as he walked into the room. It had been eleven years since he had seen this room, eleven years since they had all gone their separate ways, in the respective teams of course. He and Itachi had found a quiet place to relax and enjoy the peace. And then-

"You know, these boxes are heavy Kisa-san." -he came along. Kisame turned to the ten year old, mini version of Itachi. Kakuzu was gonna be pissed that they were gonna have to remodel the hideout, but…a glance from Itachi's sharingan and that settled that. "Yes, which is why you should put them down over there Ita-kun." Ita rolled his eyes at his "uncle" before putting the boxes down in the corner just as his father walked in. "I hear that Ita won't be the only child." "That's good! He'll have some kids to play with." Stated Kisame with a grin. Ita rolled his eye, "Whatever. Where's the kitchen Father?" he asked Itachi. The older raven chuckled as he said, "Down the hall, to the left…watch out if you see a giant Venus fly trap….Zetsu tends to like to eat people." Ita's eyes widened a bit, shocked at his father's words, before he nodded and went down the hall. Itachi turned to Kisame, "You couldn't help him with at least one box?" he asked. Kisame shrugged, "Too late now." He said as a kunai went past his head. He sighed. What was it about the hideout that brought the Akatsuki in them back out?

He decided he didn't want to find out. Instead, he went into the hall, headed for the kitchen as well. As he walked, he saw a small figure headed towards him.

The boy had slicked back, silver hair and deep magenta eyes. He wore an open shirt as he was poking a voodoo doll with a needle. "Instant death if stabbed here, slow if stabbed here…" he muttered. Kisame felt his jaw drop as Hidan came walking behind the boy. "OH MY GOD THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! AS IF ONE WASN'T BAD ENOUGH?" Hidan laughed sarcastically, "Hah, hah, very funny you fucking shark. Jash, this is the fucking asshole of a shark, Kisame. Bug him as much as you want." The boy looked up from his voodoo doll and smirked as creepy as Hidan could, "Awesome." He said.

Kisame blinked, "You immortal too?" he asked. "DAMN STRAIGHT!" replied Jash. Kisame wanted to punch a wall, "Fuck. That's not fair…" he said. Jash stuck his tongue out at him before Kakuzu grabbed him, "Where is it you little thief?" he growled. Jash smirked, "Up your ass Kuzu!" Hidan chuckled as Kakuzu dragged Jash down the hall to their room before following.

Kisame knew this was gonna be worse than the last time they were all together…well…maybe not. They had decided to lay low for a while, having just robbed the largest bank in the world, and assassinating the most heavily guarded man as well. They all had enough money (or so they thought, not counting on the little ones) and knew places they wouldn't have to hide in a cave.

So why were they back? Pein had decided that the world had had enough of peace. And he had found out about some very interesting groups of jewels, or so he said. Apparently, there were five different colored jewels. Each one had their own special ability, immortality, telepathy, teleportation, time travel, and premonition; each indicated by the color and shape of the jewel. And so, here they were, Akatsuki, back from retirement. It was actually nice to know that the others were alive and well. He wondered when Sasori and Deidara would-

"I got the door Dei, come on." Said a familiar voice. "Thanks Danna un!" replied an equally as familiar voice. Kisame looked up to see the Artistic duo coming in, each carrying about five bags. _Oh no, don't tell me…_ "Sasori, Deidara, what's up?" he said with a grin. Deidara looked up and grinned back, "Hey Kisame! Nothing much, you know, back here un." Sasori waited for Deidara to be completely inside before coming in, "Hey sharky." He said. Kisame rolled his eyes at the nickname and dared to ask, "What's with all the bags?" Deidara and Sasori laughed, "You'll see soon enough." They said simultaneously as they headed in the direction of their old room.

Kisame gulped. _Please tell me it's just some kinda new weapon. Two kids is enough here…another would be deadly…especially if it's a mix of those two._ Kisame turned in the direction of the kitchen as the front door to the apartment creaked open once more. His head snapped back in the direction of the door in time to see a small boy with long blonde hair in the same fashion as Deidara walk in. He was paying more attention to looking in his backpack than to his surroundings. Kisame felt his heart drop. This was gonna be hell. Hidan and Deidara, and that Jash brat and Deidara's son, if the boy was like Deidara in personality as much as he LOOKED like Deidara, the heads would literally be flying.

The boy looked up at Kisame. Kisame blinked at his chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, you look like a shark! That's cool un!" Kisame chuckled, "Well, aren't you cute?" he said. The boy smiled, "Yes, I am." He said plainly. Kisame chuckled again, reaching to pat the boy on the head when the kid said in a sweet voice, "Touch my hair and I will blow you into a million tiny pieces un." Kisame froze as he saw a sweet smile on the boy's face. Yeah. Definitely Deidara's son. "Deidara's kid right?" The boy nodded in a hyper way, "Yup! The name's Kama! You're….Kisame right un?" "Yeah…" _Note to self, this kid is as mentally unstable as his dad…_ "I'm also Sasori's son." "What? HOW?" "I don't know. I don't quite understand the whole concept of male pregnancy yet un. I just know that I have two fathers instead of the standard one."

Kisame blinked. Damn, this kid was almost as smart as Ita. Kisame decided he didn't wanna know how Sasori and Deidara ended up with a kid. "Well, fine. Nice to meet you Kama." "It was nice to meet you too Kisame un!" A cute smile appeared on Kama's face as his big chocolate colored eyes sparkled with mischief. He ran off down the hall in the direction of Sasori and Deidara's room.

The door opened again, this time letting a small red head, no older than five, into the hideout. "Oh dear lord no." muttered Kisame. Not ANOTHER kid. Seemed to be the youngest of the group too. He was dragging a backpack that seemed too heavy for him and was carrying a scorpion plushy. He looked up at Kisame with big sapphire blue eyes. _Aww, he's adorable._ Thought Kisame. "Well, you're a cu-" "Call me cute and I will poison you so bad that you will beg for death but death will never come." Kisame shut his mouth as the kid's eyes narrowed at him. "Are we clear Kisame?" he asked. Kisame blinked again, but the deadly look in this boy's eyes made his voice work, "Crystal. Sasori and Deidara's kid?" "Yeah, my name's Kenji, but most people prefer to call me Scorpling. Now move aside or I will hurt you. And by hurt, I mean decapitate."

Kisame jumped out of Scorpling's way and the boy walked down the hall. _Ok, let's not piss those two kids off. They're as psychotic as their fathers. Maybe I should just steer clear of them…_

~In Sasori and Deidara's room~

Scorpling walked into the room. It was pretty big and Deidara was putting up the bunk bed, Kama watching with slight interest as the older blonde worked. He turned and locked eyes with his little brother (Kama being older at seven) and grinned, "Hey Patsukun! You see the shark man un?" he asked as he walked over to the younger boy. Scorpling nodded, "Yeah. He wanted to call me cute." "He wanted to touch my hair." Sasori chuckled at his sons. "Yeah, people tend to do that…You didn't kill him did you?" he asked, looking at Scorpling dead in the eye. Scorpling gave Sasori an innocent smile, "Of course not Daddy, you made us swear not to kill any of your fellow Akatsuki." Sasori nodded, though he sighed. _I'm sure these two will find a loophole eventually._ He chuckled at the thought.

"Done un!" Deidara got up from where he was putting the bed. "Now, you guys hungry?" he ran a hand through both Kama's long blonde locks, and Scorpling's messy red locks. Kama and Scorpling smiled at him, "Yeah!" they said simultaneously. Sasori chuckled once more, messing up both of their hairs. "NYA! DANNA!" yelled Kama as he smoothed his hair down. Scorpling laughed. The only three people that could ever dare to touch Kama's hair without fear of death were his parents and his brother, for obvious reasons. Though it still bugged him when they messed it up.

Kama and Scorpling both ran to the bags on Sasori and Deidara's bed, rummaging through them until they had found what they were looking for. Kama put the small puppet into his pocket and started to mold the clay. Scorpling pulled out a book (written in ancient Greek) and opened it half way. "Hey Danna?" "Yes Kama?" Sasori turned to his little blonde. Kama asked, "Where's the T.V. room un?" he asked with innocent brown eyes. Sasori chuckled, "Come on, I'll show you." Kama smiled and turned his attention to the clay in his hands. He walked out the door, not really noticing the silver haired boy that was running down the hall and not paying attention to where he was going.

"OOFF!" Both boys felt their heads slam against something hard and fell on their backs. Kama immediately jumped back onto his feet, kunai in hand and glaring daggers at Jash. Jash rubbed his head where it had made contact with Kama's and said, "Watch where you're going girl!" Kama blinked once before realization sank in and his glare darkened, his eyes turning blood red. "What did you call me?" he growled. "What? I said to watch it you fucking bitch!" "I'M A BOY UN!" Jash's eyes widened, "YOU ARE?" he asked in shock. Kama ground his teeth as Scorpling came walking out of the room, book in hand as he walked, "Why yes, he is, and I would shut up if I were you." He headed down the hall in the direction Jash had come from. Sasori poked his head out, only to pull it back in to tell Deidara what was going on.

"Whatever, you're still a blonde girl to me." Stated Jash as he got to his feet, heading to his new room. He yelped as he felt pain in his skull and fell face first to the ground. Kama laughed, "BULL'S EYE!" he exclaimed. Jash reached up to the back of his head, pulling the kunai lodged in it out with a hiss of pain. "THAT FUCKING HURT!" he yelled. Kama cocked his head to the side, curiosity apparent in his chocolate eyes, "You're still alive?" he asked.

Jash scowled at him, "No shit! I'm fucking immortal!" Kama's grin widened as those words reached his ears. "That's awesome un." "I know. It-" "That means I can blow you up and kick your ass as much as I want and I won't get in trouble!" Jash blinked in confusion. "The hell is that supposed to mean blondie?" he asked. Kama's grin got even wider if possible. "Wanna find out?" he asked the other boy.

Lucky for Jash, Hidan happened to be coming down the hall. He took one look at the two boys, noted Kama's appearance, and pulled Jash away from him. "Get the fuck away from Jash you little transvestite!" Kama blinked, "Did you just call me a transvestite?" he asked, anger seeping into his voice. "Deidara came out of the room, "If it isn't Hidan, who told you you could reproduce un?" he asked with a smirk. "Who told you to make your son a transvestite?" Deidara's smirk didn't falter, "HE's as much of a transvestite as your son has morals." "Transvestite." "Turrets." "Fuck off blondie." Hidan grabbed Jash by the arm and led him away from the two blondes.

Kama was snickering at the look on Jash's face. "Did you throw that kunai at that kid?" asked Sasori. Kama looked up at him with his big brown eyes, "Yeah, but it's ok cause he didn't die un!" Sasori sighed. Twenty minutes. It had to be a new record. He had found a loophole in twenty minutes. "Just try not to blow up the whole apartment. And don't set a bomb off in the room." He told the boy. Kama nodded as he picked up his clay and ran off in the direction Scorpling had gone.

Sasori thought the whole situation over before turning to Deidara. "You know," Deidara turned to him, "this might actually be pretty interesting. Let's see who's smarter out of the kids." Deidara laughed, "Well, that leaves Hidan's son in last place un! I'm sure it's more between Scorpling, Kama, Itachi's son, and Pein's son. Guess we'll just have to wait and see." Deidara said as he headed for the kitchen. Sasori smirked, "True." He said as he followed…

(A/n) And done! What do ya think? I had fun tormenting poor Kisame. He's the only one that is afraid of the chaos that will ensue with the adorable little Akatsuki Chibis. The oldest of the all is Ita at ten. Then comes Pein's son (you don't get to know his name till the next chap. Yes I'm that evil. XD) at nine. Jash and Kama are both seven, and last but certainly not least is little Scorpling at five. Now, who do YOU think is the smartest of the five? Guess right and you get, not only a dedication, but a cyber cookie too! XD

Dei: Oh, a cookie un!

Saso: -_-'

Lol. Also, why don't you guys try to guess who gets which jewel? Just wondering what you think? R&R! Flames to be used to bake the cyber cookies!


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Other Two

I've been thinking…since this fic is about Akatsuki's KIDS, they should be the ones helping me with my fics…

Kama: UN!

Scorp: Sounds good to us.

Jash: Can I fuck-

I don't know if I need mini Hidan here…

Jash: HEY!

Ita: Well, You ARE a nuisance…

Jash: Shut up bitch.

Kama:….can we kick him out un?

Sure why not.

Scorp + Kama: *smirk and literally kick Jash out of the room*

Better?

Scorp+ Kama: Quite.

Can I trust you boys to do the disclaimers for this fic?

Kama: UN!

Scorp: Of course Kari-nee-chan!

Aww, you two are adorable! Oh, and yeah, Scorpling hates being called _cute_ but adorable is acceptable. You shall find out why in this chappie! Well, Dedications to VladMustang from here on fanfiction and to Hinatafangirl22 from Deviantart. Also to my friend Jashua, where Jash's name originated from actually. XD. They all guessed correctly on who is the smartest of our little Chibis!

Scorp: That would be me.

Yep, Scorpling is the smartest. I was actually shocked when so little people guessed it. Some said Ita, but Ita is the oldest, that would be no fun. Someone said Kama.

Kama: I'm second after Patsukun un! Not that I mind, I'm proud of him!

Thank Jashin no one said Jash. XD. He is definitely not the smartest. Here's the order. Scorpling, Kama, Ita, Pein's kid (You'll find out his name soon enough) and Jash and his poor brain. XD. Anywho, enough ranting. Boys?

Scorp: You can do it first Nii-san.

Kama: Ok. Kari-nee-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else that goes under the category of _Previously Owned_ un!

Aww, thanks guys. You are the best.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Other Two**

As Scorpling walked into the kitchen he takes notice of a boy sitting at the table. He was eyeing a strange plant in the corner warily. The boy, who seemed older than not only Scorpling, but Kama as well, had long raven hair and onyx eyes. He had strange lines on his face and was wearing all black. Scorpling raised a crimson brow at the plant before walking past it to the fridge. He opened it to search for food and heard a voice say, "Beware of the plant guy."

Scorpling looked away from the fridge to the raven haired boy. "Plant guy?" he asked as he turned his gaze back to the strange Venus-fly-trap looking plant. It was abnormally huge really. "Yeah. His name is Zetsu. He eats people." Scorpling blinked at the plant. He shrugged, pulled a can of Yoo-hoo that he knew Deidara had put in there for him and Kama to drink, and went to sit next to the strange raven. "I'm Ita by the way. It's short for Itachi. Since I have my father's name, Kisa-san calls me Ita to tell the difference." Scorpling nodded as he sipped on his chocolate milk, "I'm Kenji, but you can call me Scorpling. How old are you Ita? Yo seem older than me and my Nii-san, Kama." Scorpling and Ita glanced at the plant.

It had moved.

They stared at it for a moment, Ita in suspicion, Scorpling in curiosity, before Ita replied, "I'm ten. What about you and your brother?" "I'm five, Nii-san is seven." Ita nodded, "All right. Guess I'll have to get used to that. I'm not used to being around kids that are younger than me." Scorpling blinked at him, "Don't go treating me like a little kid. I'm smarter than you think." They both fell silent again as they heard shuffling. Ita glared at the plant, but Scorpling could tell he was a little scared. The small redhead hopped out of his chair and went to the cabinets. He searched in them a bit before taking out a bottle of weed killer. He walked over to Zetsu and stood in front of him, spraying him a couple of time.

A voice hissed, "THE EVIL WEED KILLER!" as the plant opened to reveal Zetsu. Scorpling looked at the man in interest. He had never seen a man that was part plant before. Zetsu glowered at him and went to grab the small boy, when Scorpling sprayed him again. Zetsu hissed in pain, flailing his arms around, "I'M MELTING! THE EVIL WEED KILLER! EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!" he shrieked. His voice faded as he vanished into the ground.

Scorpling went back to the cabinet, putting the spray bottle away. He looked up at the cabinet the he knew had food in it. "Want me to get something for-" Ita stopped talking as Scorpling opened the cabinet with chakra strings and yanked out a pack of chocolate chip cookies. Just as he caught them, Kama walked into the kitchen. "Oh cookies! Daddy put milk in the fridge un?" he asked as he took the package and opened it. He took a cookie and handed the pack back to his brother. Scorpling nodded as he took a cookie and bit into it. "Fridge over there Nii-san." "UN!"

Kama walked over to the fridge, glancing at Ita. His eyes met the young raven's and he stopped. "What is it?" asked the blonde, wondering just what in the seventh hell the boy was staring at. Ita just blinked again and asked, "You're Scorpling's older brother?" Kama nodded, "Yeah, I'm Kama. Who are you un?" Kama narrowed his eyes at Ita, not liking the way he had asked if he was Scorpling's brother. Ita smirked, "I'm Itachi, but everyone just calls me Ita. Nice to meet you Kama. You're the one I heard yelling before right?" Kama cocked his head to the side innocently, "What if I was? What's it to you un?" Ita shrugged as he got up from the chair, "The sitting room's over here if you want." He said as he walked out the door opposite the one Kama and Scorpling had come in through.

Kama made his way over to the fridge and pulled out his own can of Yoo-hoo. He glanced at Scorpling before asking, "Since I tend to not like kids our age at first due to the fact they usually mistake me for a girl, what do you think of that Ita guy un?" Scorpling sat back at the table and ate another cookie. Once Kama had sat next to him, he said, "Ita seems ok. A lot better than that obnoxious Jash kid anyway. But I guess we won't know for sure until we get to know him more." Kama nodded as he sipped on his drink. "So we've met two of the three other kids un…one's an ass, the other is not that bad…at least he didn't SAY I look like a girl…" Scorpling giggled at his brother's annoyance making said brother stick his tongue out at him.

After they had their snack, the two wandered into the room Ita had gone to. The raven had already taken a seat at a large black couch and was watching Jimmy Neutron. Kama and Scorpling looked at each other before sighing and going to sit next to Ita. Kama glanced at the T.V. not liking that Ita was watching a typical children's show. He wanted something more fun. Scorpling, feeling the same way, glanced behind the couch and muttered, "Oh, Zetsu's back." Ita jumped, immediately turning to see where the hell the plant was.

During this, Scorpling casually grabbed the remote and proceeded to change the channel to watch Futurama. Kama laughed, "VICTORY!" and snuggled into the couch to enjoy his favorite show. Ita turned, looking at the screen which now showed Bender stealing Amy's earrings. "HEY! I WAS WATCHING- did he just swallow them?" Scorpling and Kama nodded and laughed as they continued to watch. Ita slowly turned back to the screen, laughing as Bender started to dance. "This show's cool." He said. "Duh." Muttered Kama and Scorpling as they watched, entranced by the show.

As the trio laughed again, Kisame casually entered the room. "Hey Ita, I see you've made friends with Scorpling and Kama?" The three boys nodded, not wanting to be interrupted. Kisame glanced at the screen and did a double take. "What are you guys watching?" he asked. "Futurama." Said Kama and Scorpling simultaneously. "You kids shouldn't be watching that." "DANNA! MAKE THE SHARK MAN GO AWAY UN!" exclaimed Kama as Sasori walked into the room. 

Kisame turned to the puppet master. "Do you know what your boys are watching?" he asked in concern. Sasori, not bothering to even look at the screen, sat in one of the bean bag chairs in the room with a book, "Knowing Kama and Scorpling, it's either anime, Futurama, American Dad, or Family Guy." Kisame blinked at him. "You let them watch that?" he asked in shock. "Sure. Kama and Scorpling are smart enough to know the difference from right and wrong. Those shows haven't rotted their brains. Plus, they get bored of T.V. easily and continue whatever they were doing on their little art projects. I see no problem with it." Sasori thought a moment and continued, "That, and Deidara and I also watch the shows with them sometimes. As long as they stay away from the Simpsons, I'm good."

Kisame blinked. "Smart enough? What is Scorpling, FIVE? I don't think children should be watching that!" Sasori closed his book and looked Kisame in the eyes, "Look Kisame, Scorpling may be five, but I bet he's smarter than YOU." The sound of the end credits filled the room and Kama and Scorpling jumped off of the couch. "You gonna work on the puppet Patsukun?" asked Kama. Scorpling shook his head, "No, you can do your part. I'm gonna sit with daddy and read my book." "Ok, remember, when you're done with that book you gotta let me read it un! What you told me on our way over here sounds cool!" Scorpling smiled as he pulled the book from where he had left it on the floor and wandered to where Sasori was seated. "Can I sit with you, daddy?" he asked, his big blue eyes sparkling innocently. Sasori pulled the boy into his lap and smirked at Kisame, "See? I know these two. Ita is still looking at the screen. Scorpling and Kama have turned their attention to things they find productive. Things that Deidara and I find productive as well."

"Just because he's reading a book doesn't mean it's-is that GREEK?" Kisame's jaw dropped as Scorpling opened the book half-way and started to read. Sasori chuckled and opened his own book. "Yes Kisame. It is. Now what was that about not being productive?" "Uh, Scorpling, do you really understand that? Can you read it?" Scorpling looked up at Kisame with a frown before looking back at the book and saying in Greek, "Και στη συνέχεια κατείχε το ξίφος στο λαιμό του ανθρώπου, τόλμη αυτόν της απεργίας και πάλι τον υιό του. Όπως ήταν περίπου να μπει σε ό, τι θα αποδειχθεί να είναι η πιο δύσκολη μάχη της ζωής του, ο γιος εκμισθωθεί βασανισμένα κραυγή." Kisame stared in shock as the small boy read the book word for word. "Y-yeah…smart…" Kisame walked out of the room, still in shock.

Sasori chuckled and looked down at Scorpling who had become entranced with the book once more. He smiled at his youngest son as he looked up at where Kama had taken out a puppet that the two were working on. Sasori turned his attention back to the book in his own hands…

~Later~

Deidara walked into the T.V. room and smiled. Kama was molding some clay in his hands, making a scorpion and placing it besides his little army of small animals before moving on to the next figure. Deidara looked a little to Kama's right and saw Scorpling working on the duo's puppet. He could see Sasori sitting on a bean bag chair in the corner and laughed. Sasori looked up at him, "What's so funny Dei?" "Nothing un…I just love seeing the three of you so into what you're doing." Sasori smiled, "Care to join us?" "I would love to, but Pein wants all of us Akatsuki in his office to explain about the situation more." Sasori nodded and leapt to his feet. He tossed the book to the side and Kama caught it with chakra strings.

"Boys, behave." Said the elder redhead. "And remember, you can't kill anyone un. And if you're going to create explosive art, the room is off limits. Understood?" "Yes." The boys looked up at them with innocent eyes. Deidara looked at each of them in turn and says, "I mean it un. This isn't Suna. Gaara isn't babysitting you un. So please behave." "Ok. We promise." "Good. Well, be back in a little while, if Pein doesn't rant un." With that, Sasori and Deidara left the room, heading down the hall.

Scorpling and Kama continued with their projects. "Pein huh?" asked Ita." "Un." the brothers replied. "Doesn't he have a son too?" asked the young Uchiha. Scorpling nodded, "That's what we were told." Kama placed a small clay weasel on the ground. Ita noticed this and pouted as he went to sit in between the two. "What are you guys doing?" he asked in curiosity. "Art." Replied the two little artists. "Yeah, Kama is crafting sculptures…what are you doing Scorpling?"

Scorpling looked up from the puppet. "The art of puppet crafting." He said plainly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Puppet crafting huh?" Ita watched as Scorpling moved the puppet's wrist, checking its flexibility. "I think it's ready for weapon fitting nii-san." Kama, not looking up from the small wolf figure he was finishing up, nodded saying, "All right. We'll ask Danna to help us with that part later, since daddy doesn't like us messing with sharp, poison tipped stuff by ourselves un. Think it needs polishing Patsukun?" "Yeah, I'll do that now."

Ita blinked, not really getting what they meant. He shrugged it off and asked, "Can I see the puppet?" he asked. Scorpling looked him in the eyes, "Yeah, but if you break it, mess it up, or anything like that I swear you will regret ever being born." Ita rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I won't mess it up." He said as Scorpling passed him the puppet. Ita examined it for a second before his eyes widened at the texture of the puppet. "It feels so real." He stated. Kama smirked, "No duh." He said. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ita with a pout. Scorpling pulled the puppet back over to himself and proceeded to polish it. "He means that it should feel real. It is a human puppet after all."

"Human puppet? Y-you mean…this…was once a living HUMAN?" Ita stared at the redhead in complete shock. Kama scoffed, "How else would we be able to preserve the art un? Art is an Eternal Explosion after all." Scorpling nodded in agreement. Ita backed up a bit subconsciously. His mind was still trying to process this. "Who…KILLED him?" he asked. Scorpling and Kama glanced at Ita, "We did of course." "You fuckers KILLED the dude?" The three turned to the door at Jash's voice. The silver haired boy's magenta eyes were just as wide as Ita's onyx ones. Kama cocked his head to the side, "So? Haven't YOU ever killed someone Jash un?" Scorpling put the puppet down gently, "Yeah. You're a Jashinist, aren't you?" he asked. "Well...yeah…but…you're like what, five?" Scorpling shrugged, "So? Do you guys even KNOW why we're here?" he asked. Ita and Jash shook their heads, both staring at the human puppet on the ground.

"Our parents are criminals. They kill and steal for a living un." explained Kama. "Criminals?" asked Ita. "The criminal group known around the world as Akatsuki." Kama got up and walked over to a closet on the other side of the room. He opened it to pull out an old bingo book. He blew dust off of the old book and went to sit next to Ita, motioning for Jash to come over as well. The four boys sat on the floor with the bingo book opened to the pages that list their parents. Scorpling and Kama went unfazed; Sasori and Deidara had never hidden the fact that they had been criminals from them. As for Jash and Ita, the two didn't understand why they were never told.

"I assume you were never aware of this?" asked Scorpling as he picked the book up. "Hmm, Itachi. Mangekyo Sharingan? Sounds pretty cool. Hidan, immortal….and curses people. Eh, ok. Kisame…not bad…hmm, says here that Kakuzu has five hearts, weird, but cool." Kama lay back on the floor. His eyes met Grey ones and he blinked. "Hmm…you must be Pein's kid un." "Finally showing your face?" asked Scorpling.

The boy had auburn hair and Rinnegan eyes. He was wearing grey and black. "Yup. And since my dad's the leader, that means you have to do what I say. I'm Yahiko by the way." Kama and Scorpling blinked and stared at the older boy. He seemed older than Kama, and yet younger than Ita. Kama and Scorpling burst out laughing along with Jash. "What a joke!" said Jash. Ita, on the other hand, scowled at the boy, "Like hell I'll listen to someone younger than me!" he said. Yahiko glared, "My dad is the leader, and I can have you thrown out." "If you do that I'll just blow you up un!" "I'll poison you." "I'll slice you the fuck up!" "Do you like torture Yahiko?" Yahiko glared at them with his Rinnegan. "Don't defy me!

Scorpling and Kama moved the quickest. Two kunai were at Yahiko's throat and two at his abdomen. "We're not afraid of you. You are just a silly boy to us." They brothers stated. Ita activated his sharingan and Yahiko gulped. As the redhead and the blonde backed away, Yahiko said, "Fine, I'll let you off the hook this time…" Ita looked at Kama and Scorpling. Would they have really killed Yahiko? It was a frightening thought. "I'm Scorpling." "I'm Kama un." "Mess with us and we will hurt you." "Got it Yahiko?"

Yahiko pouted, "You're no fun. You should be afraid of me." Ita laughed, "As if! I think I'm more afraid of Kisa-san's shark than I am of you!" he said. "Shark?" asked Scorpling. Jash shrugged and wandered into the kitchen for food. Ita nodded, "Kisa-san has a pet shark. His name is-" "Aku." The boys turned to the door as Kisame walked in carrying a large fish tank with what looked like a two foot long shark. Kama and Scorpling wandered over to him curiously. "Aku?" they asked.

Kisame nodded as he set the tank down on a table in the back of the room. "Yeah. Be careful around him. He's pretty harmless unless you piss him off. He bites when he doesn't like you. So please, PLEASE, don't agitate him. I really don't need your parents trying to kill me. Oh, and please don't kill or hurt him." Scorpling and Kama nodded as Yahiko wandered to the tank. "Cool." He said. Scorpling looked back to Kisame, "We like animals Kisame. You don't have to worry." Kama nodded in agreement, "Un…hey…aren't you supposed to be in a meeting un?"

Kisame's eyes widened, "OH SHIT THEY STARTED WITHOUT ME!" he exclaimed and sprinted down the hall. The boys heard a crashed and giggled as Ita face palmed. "I'M OK!" came Kisame's voice as a door slammed shut. Ita sighed and buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Damnit Kisa-san, can you TRY not to be clumsy?" he muttered. "It's too late, it's in his DNA." Stated Yahiko. Kama and Scorpling laughed as Jash walked in. He had a dango stick sticking out of his mouth as his eyes glanced around the room. They fell on the tank that Yahiko, Kama, and Scorpling were looking at.

"Sweet, a shark! Let's see if I can fucking kill it!" Jash went over and shoved Scorpling to the ground. The small redhead glowered at the older boy. Jash smirked down at the large shark. "I wouldn't do that." Said Ita. "Oh yeah? Who else says I shouldn't?" asked the Jashinist. Kama and Scorpling glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. They went back to where they had left their art projects and continued to work. "Go ahead Jash." Said Kama. "Yeah. It's harmless." Finished Scorpling. Yahiko, catching on to what was going on, shrugged and stepped back a bit. "Good luck with that." He said as he leaned back on the wall.

Ita looked at Scorpling, "Why'd you tell him that?" he asked in a whisper. "Because he pushed me." Stated Scorpling plainly. Ita was about to reply when Jash let out a pain filled cry. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" The two looked up at him. Kama and Yahiko were laughing hysterically as they watched Jash frantically waving his arms. Aku had sunk his teeth onto Jash's right cheek and was not letting go. Scorpling rolled his eyes, "Idiot." He muttered as he continued to polish the puppet before him. "YOU FUCKERS! GET THIS THING !" shrieked Jash at the top of his lungs.

The shriek caused the older members of the house to rush over to see just what the hell was going on. Hidan immediately grabbed the shark and tried to forcefully pry it from Jash's face. "OW! THAT HURTS DAD!" shrieked the boy. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH A SHARK ON YOUR FACE IN THE FIRST PLACE?" exclaimed Hidan. Kama and Yahiko were still laughing like crazy. Sasori sighed and went over to where Scorpling was, "Mind explaining little one?" he asked. Scorpling looked up at his father, "Jash wanted to kill Aku. I'm guessing the shark sensed the malice and defended itself in the only way it could. By biting the idiot." Sasori nodded. Good, this had nothing to do with Scorpling or Kama. (A/n Oh Sasori, if only you knew. XD.)

As Hidan continued to try to pry the creature off, Kisame walked in. "Of course. Only Hidan's kid would be dumb enough." He whistled, "Aku! Here!" The shark slapped Hidan's hands away and released Jash from his jaws of doom. He fell to the floor and legs appeared. Scorpling, Kama, and Yahiko watched in interest. "Cool. It can walk and breathe air." Stated Yahiko. "Yep. Aku is a special shark that I summoned with a special type of jutsu." Kisame explained as he bent down to let Aku climb up his arm. The shark made itself comfortable on Kisame's shoulders and Kisame proceeded to stroke its chin. "THAT FUCKING SHIT WANTED TO EAT ME!" "You wanted to kill it." Stated Scorpling nonchalantly. Jash looked at the youngest boy in confusion foe a minute. Then realization flashed through his magenta eyes, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU KNEW HE WOULD BITE ME! YOU SAID HE WAS HARMLESS ON PURPOSE!"

Sasori gave Scorpling a look. Scorpling got an innocent look in his sapphire eyes as he spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about Jash. I meant you no harm." Jash scowled at Scorpling and pulled a kunai out of his pocket, "YOU BITCH!" he yelled as he charged at the boy. Scorpling attached chakra strings to Jash's left foot and yanked them hard, forcing Jash face first to the floor. "Don't test me Jash." He said. Sasori sighed. Deidara chuckled and looked at the clock. Wow. It was late.

"Boys. Ten pm. Bed time un." he said. Kama and Scorpling looked up at the blonde, "Ok." They said as they put their art away. Itachi looked at Ita, "You too." He said. "Yes father." Konan pulled Yahiko's ear, "Come on you." She said sweetly. "OW! MOM!" whined the boy as he was dragged away. Kakuzu picked Jash up off of the floor and carried the swearing Jashinist away…

~Ten Minutes Later~

The adults were seated at the table in the kitchen. "This is more difficult that we thought." Sighed Kisame. "Not really." Said Sasori, "I expected things like this to happen." "Me too. I had a feeling that They wouldn't really get along at first un." explained Deidara. Pein sighed and rubbed his temple. Konan placed a hand on his shoulder, "They'll grow accustomed to each other soon." She said. "Not if Sasori and Deidara's little demons keep attacking them." Said Hidan with a scowl.

Deidara glared, "If I remember correctly, both of the times that our boys hurt Jash was because he provoked them un. I asked Scorpling why he let Jash go near the tank and he explained that Jash had shoved him to the floor." Sasori nodded, "Yes. And just so you know, Scorpling doesn't like it when people mess with him. If you don't teach Jash some manners, these things will just continue." "Just let them be." Said Itachi. The group turned to him. The weasel continued, "They are actually getting along better than any of us when we had first become Akatsuki. They'll learn to get along with time, just as we did. All it takes is a reason. And as long as we just let things be, things will start to quiet down, until then…just make sure to make them promise not to kill each other. I spoke to Ita before hand and he knows the rules."

Sasori and Deidara nodded, "Kama and Scorpling know as well." Said the puppeteer. Pein sighed, "I'll have a talk with Yahiko." He said.

They all turned to Hidan.

"What? I'll talk to him! Don't glare at me!" he snarled. Pein straightened, "Now, As I was saying before, I'll let you unpack tomorrow. We start on our missions in two days. Be sure to have rules told to the boys so that we don't return to find this place a mess. And no, all of you are going on this mission. No one can stay."

They all nodded as Konan passed them their favorite hot drinks. Sasori sighed as he sipped his black coffee. Itachi stared into his own cup of coffee as Deidara stirred his hot chocolate. Kisame sipped his tea and watched as Hidan poured a ton of sugar into his coffee. Konan placed a cup of tea in front of Pein and Kakuzu grabbed his own coffee. "You still drinking kids stuff Deidara?" teased Kisame. Deidara stuck his tongue out at the shark and the room was filled with laughter.

Some things never change…

(A/n) OK! The boys are all getting off to a bumpy start really! XD. The only ones that got along very well were Scorpling and Ita. But, hey! If they weren't demons it just wouldn't be fun! XD.

Scorp: Jash is a big idiot.  
Kama: Agreed un.

Jash: I HEARD THAT YOU ASSES!

Scorp: You were meant to.

Isn't he just adorable? XD. I also had fun making the parents talk at the end. They all know the headaches are just beginning! XD. R&R! Flames to be used to dry clothes!


	3. Chapter 3: Alone at Home

Jash: YOU DAMN BLONDE! GIVE ME BACK MY ARM DAMN YOU!  
Kama: *tosses arm up in the air and Yahiko catches it* Don't got it no more un!

Jash: AUGH! YAHIKO!

Yahiko: AHAHAHA! HELL NO!

What happened this time boys?

Scorp: Jash was being an idiot. Nothing new.

Ok then. Scorpling, since the others seem to be busy, you do the disclaimer.

Scorp: Kari-nee doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

I just own the little chibis! :D

**Chapter 3: Alone at Home**

"So promise me you won't kill or maim them." Said Sasori with a stern look. Kama and Scorpling looked down at their red headed father from Scorpling's top bunk with twin smiles, "We promise!" Sasori smiled back at them. "I know that Jash might be…probably not might, is hard to be patient with. I was never patient with Hidan myself…but I really don't want to start a fight with Hidan ok?" he ruffled both of his son's hair, "We'll be back in approximately seven hours. Behave, remember the rules, and do not let me find this house in ruin unless you have an ACCEPTABLE excuse. Understand?"

"Of course we understand daddy. You don't need to worry." Said Scorpling. Deidara laughed, "I know we can trust you two, it's the others I'm worried about un." he fixed his scope and kissed the boys on the head, "See you tonight. You know what to do in case of emergency un." Kama and Scorpling nodded as the two exited the room.

"So, seven hours." Said Kama. "Yup. Just us kids for seven hours…we need to find something to do if we're gonna follow daddy's rule of not maiming the others." "I thought you didn't hate Ita or Yahiko un…" "Oh, Ita is cool, doesn't bother us. Yahiko is all right when he wants to be…the one I'm talking about is Jash. He offends me." Kama nodded, "Hmm….Danna said we couldn't MAIM anyone…he never said we couldn't blow them up un."

A smirk spread across Scorpling's face. After a minute he frowned and sighed, "But we can't do that. We don't wanna disappoint Daddy and Deidei…" Kama frowned, "You're right…" he sighed, "Well, let's just see what we can do un." Scorpling nodded at his older brother as the two wandered into the hall…

~Ten Minutes Later~

"BORED!" yelled Jash as he lay on the floor. Kama was sitting in the bean bag chair, a pout on his face as he tried to think of something to keep him occupied. Something that didn't involve blowing Jash into a million pieces. Scorpling sighed and tossed his book aside, having finished the literature and now wondering what could be a new form of entertainment. He and Kama had to wait for Sasori to have time to help them with the weapon fitting on their puppet and there was no more work to be done on it. Boring. This was boring.

Scorpling looked at Ita. The raven was glaring at the T.V. screen. As if that would make an interesting show come on. Yahiko was sitting on the corner, looking up at the ceiling. And Jash was on the floor, looking as if he were counting the specks in said floor.

Ok, enough was enough. One of them had to take charge and find them something to do…or else they were gonna snap and destroy the place. Scorpling jumped off the couch. He walked over to Ita, grabbed the remote, and switched off the TV. "HEY! I was looking for something to watch on that!" exclaimed the young raven. Scorpling, ignoring what he said, walked to stand in front of the TV. "Ok, it's obvious we're all bored. The thing is, we need entertainment." "No shit midget." Stated Jash. Scorpling sent him a glare, "Ignoring that comment, Yahiko, you're a wanna be prince. Don't you have any _video games_?"

Once those words left the small redhead's mouth, the other four boys brightened. "Yeah wannabe prince!" said Kama, "You HAVE to have some un!" "I bet the fucker has been holding out on us!" yelled Jash. Ita smirked, "I bet he has all the systems in existence!" Yahiko grinned, "You'd win that bet Ita! Come on! I forgot that all my stuff is in the basement until the remodeling gets done!" Yahiko got to his feet and dashed to the hall, the others close behind.

They were all laughing and talking about their favorite games, when Scorpling happened to fall silent. Kama, always attentive to his little brother, turned. "What's wrong Patsukun?" Scorpling put a finger to his lips, a signal that he and Kama used often. "Hey guys, shut up a sec un." he muttered to the other boys. They all turned and looked at the brothers, wondering what the hell they were waiting for. Scorpling shut his eyes in concentration as he listened to the silence.

Jash, not being a patient child, growled, "What's the holdup midget?" Kama elbowed the small Jashinist in the ribs causing him to yelp and glare at him. Kama turned back to Scorpling, the small redhead opening his eyes. "We have company guys." He said. Kama nodded, "How many un?" "I heard ten different voices, but there could be more." Kama nodded, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

The other three boys just blinked at them in confusion. Ten? Visitors? The hell did that mean? "Are we gonna get the games or not?" asked Yahiko in frustration. He wanted to know just what was going on! Kama looked at him with serious brown eyes, "If you wanna walk right into a trap, then by all means open that door." "Trap?" asked Ita. Scorpling nodded, "There are a bunch of people downstairs. I heard some of them talking, and they know that we're alone." Ita, Yahiko, and Jash suddenly got nervous looks on their faces. "W-well, what do we do?" asked Jash.

Scorpling and Kama both rolled their eyes, "_What do we do?_" they mocked simultaneously, "We take them down!" "Take them DOWN?" asked Jash. "And how the hell do you expect five kids, none of us older than ten, to take down more than ten enemy ninja?" asked Ita, trying to sound brave but failing. Kama and Scorpling looked at each other. "Cowards." Said Kama. "We've taken on more than that." Added Scorpling, "All it takes is strategy." The other, _older_ boys looked at them doubtfully.

"Fine, be that way." Said Scorpling. Kama nodded, "We'll handle this ourselves un." Kama and Scorpling headed down the hall to the room. Yahiko fidgeted a bit before following, deciding that it was safer with the psycho ones. Ita and Jash stayed in the hall, wondering whether it was wise to stay behind, when Ita heard a voice from the basement and dashed off after the others. "HEY! WAIT UP!" yelled Jash not wanting to be alone.

They entered the artist's room, finding Yahiko sitting on the bottom bunk of Kama's and Scorpling's bed. They looked to see the brothers crawling under their father's bed, searching. "What are you fucker's looking for?" asked Jash. Kama's voice reached his ears, "Hey, the other two cowards join the party!" Jash scowled at that, imagining all the ways he could sacrifice the brown eyed boy to Jashin. Of course he had promised Hidan that he wouldn't so all he could do was picture it.

Kama came out first, strapping a belt to his waist. The belt had a pouch on each side, both zipped shut. Kama pulled out a couple of daggers, another belt, and a backpack. "You ok down there Patsukun?" he asked, Scorpling revealing himself not a second later, "Yeah, just choosing our puppets wisely." Scorpling had a bag of scrolls in his hand along with a katana. Kama nodded, handing his younger brother the second belt.

He turned to Jash, "You sure you don't wanna help? Lots of people to sacrifice to Jashin un." Jash raised a brow at him, "Lots?" he asked. Kama nodded, "You shouldn't be afraid Jash. You're immortal." Jash put some thought into it. Why WAS he scared? If these little MORTAL kids were up to the challenge, then he sure as hell could fight too! "Hold up a second!" he said as he raced out the door. Scorpling looked at Ita, "And _you_, you're the son of Uchiha Itachi! You have the Sharingan! What are YOU scared of?" Ita looked down at his feet as Scorpling turned to Yahiko, "And you said it yourself Yahiko, you're the Leader's son. That means that in situations like this, YOU should be ready to fight!" Yahiko also averted his gaze, not wanting to admit that the younger boy was right.

Kama and Scorpling shrugged, "But if you're scared, you're scared, right?" and with that they slid the backpacks onto their backs, grabbed their blades, and walked out the door. The last thing Scorpling said to them as he walked out? "So much for being the Akatsuki's Kids."…

Jash caught up with the brothers in the hall, a scythe that was bigger than the small albino strapped to his back. Like Hidan's it was blood red, though, it only had two blades instead of three. He also had a long black blade clipped to his waist. "Well? What are we waiting for?" he asked. Kama and Scorpling giggled. "We were waiting for YOU stupid!" said Kama. Jash stuck his tongue out at the blonde, "Well I'm here, let's go!" The two other boys nodded as they turned to the door leading to the basement.

Scorpling opened the door slowly, seeing a faint light down the stairs. He turned to the other two, signaling Kama to wait as he went on. Kama nodded. Scorpling started down the stairs stealthily. Jash went to go after, but Kama held him back. The albino looked at the blonde, puzzled, but the look in Kama's eyes said to just trust the two brothers.

Scorpling concentrated, hiding his chakra and blending into the shadows.

He had been right, there were more than ten of them. He counted them all and saw that there were more that fifteen guys among the boxes and random stuff down here. He slipped behind one of the boxes, listening to the men intently.

"What does the Mizukage want with these brats again?" asked one that was looking at one of the boxes labeled _Hidan's Shit: DO NOT TOUCH. _Another ninja, sitting in the middle of the group, scoffed. "They're the kids of the infamous Akatsuki. Imagine what said Akatsuki would do to get them back?" Scorpling peeked over the box he had hidden behind, trying to get a good look at the enemy. Unfortunately, all of them had masks over their faces and bandanas covering their hair. They wore traditional shinobi uniforms and some had swords and large shuriken strapped to their backs. Scorpling took a step back to go and signal Kama and Jash to come down, bumping into something.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Said a raspy voice behind Scorpling. The small red head felt a hand grab him by the back of his shirt, but made no struggle, observing them. "Captain, look who's saved us the trouble of catching him." Said the man, tossing Scorpling roughly to the ground in front of the man in the middle of the room. He looked down at Scorpling with eerie golden eyes. "Akasuna no Sasori's son. This makes you a little puppeteer. Heh, not as smart as your old man. He wouldn't have gotten caught…but you're what…five?"

Scorpling remained silent. His fathers had taught him well, the enemy never killed you if they wanted you to talk. Though he did glare at the golden eyed captain in annoyance. He had been too busy spying on him to notice the other idiot creeping up behind him. It was a mistake that any shinobi could make. He was just picking on him because he was a kid. The captain waited a minute, probably waiting for Scorpling to cry or something, but frowned when he got no such response. He grabbed Scorpling by the collar, bringing him up to eye-level. "Listen little one, your daddy ain't here to help you. You have nowhere to run. You've got no one to help. Ain't you scared?"

Scorpling blinked at him, taking on a bored expression. "No." he said, "To be honest, I'm not afraid of anything. You think I'm gonna cry just because my dad is on a mission and some stupid shinobi decide to attack the base in the mean time? I won't. You can't hurt me." The captain scowled at the boy, "Oh really?" he said as he pulled out a knife, "Because I'm sure I can." Scorpling looked at the knife indifferently, "Oh I'm so scared, you've got a knife!" He mocked. The golden eyed man heard some of his subordinates snickering and glowered at Scorpling, raising the knife and bringing it down to slice at the boy.

There was the sound of clashing metal seconds before the Captain grunted in pain. The other shinobi blinked, not understanding what had happened. Scorpling kicked the man in the stomach once more, forcing him to drop the boy, and landed on his feet, katana at the ready. The other ninja, realizing that they had underestimated the boy before them, began to pull out their weapons. "Remember, the Mizukage wants these brats alive!" gasped the captain as he got back to his feet, "So don't kill him, just make it that he can't fight back. Maybe cut off an arm and a leg."

They surrounded Scorpling, about to lunge at him.

And slammed into each other. The captain blinked before looking up to see the small red head hanging from the ceiling, banging on it three times. He then looked down at the idiots before him as more started to come from the back of the basement.

Kama and Jash needed to get down here. Now.

Finally responding to the signal, Kama dashed through a bunch of the enemy, slashing through some of their chests. He landed under Scorpling and the younger boy dropped down and landed next to him. The captain looked Kama up and down, "Katsu Deidara's kid. A bomb expert then." Scorpling rolled his eyes. He was making assumptions due to what they looked like…then again, it wasn't every day that two men had kids. Scorpling saw a shadow moving above them and Jash jumped at one of the guys, digging his scythe into his head, "SAY HI TO JASHIN-SAMA FOR ME!" he yelled with a grin. Scorpling and Kama sweat-dropped. Well at least they knew he wasn't scared any more.

The captain frowned, "I want them alive, but don't underestimate them. Don't hold back just because they're children!" "Yes Captain!" The men all lunged at the three boys, attacking them relentlessly. Kama and Scorpling dodged, fighting as best they could as Jash slashed at the enemy mindlessly. Kama and Scorpling glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing.

There were too many of them. They needed help.

As if reading their thoughts, a voice rang. "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Flames consumed the man to Kama's left. Scorpling smirked as Ita dropped down on one of the other men, kicking his face so hard that he cracked his neck. Ita landed next to the brothers, "You know something…that was kind of liberating." He muttered. Kama and Scorpling snickered as Yahiko punched someone in the face. Jash laughed. "Look who joined the party!" Kama glanced at Scorpling, the younger giving a nod as he reached into his bag and pulled out a scroll.

The Captain took notice and yelled, "DO NOT LET HIM SUMMON THAT PUPPET!" a couple of ninja lunged at the red head, swords at the ready. Scorpling just tossed the scroll into the air and jumped back, digging his hands into the pouches strapped around his waist. These guys didn't want _him_ to use puppets? Fine. Kama tossed his daggers at a man headed his way. He saw the scroll and used chakra strings to open it. There was a cloud of smoke and Kama stood behind a puppet of a silver haired female. Her hair reached her mid-back and she held a large, blue diamond blade. "Oh, nice choice Patsukun!" complimented the blonde with a smirk. The captain laughed, "As if the son of Deidara can actually fight with a puppet?" he mocked, "It's cute that you want to try new things, but face it, you can't."

Kama glared at him, "Wanna bet?" he growled as he started to move the puppet gracefully, the diamond sword slicing through the enemies. Ita leaped off of the man he had been punching as Jash drove his blade through said man. They looked over to see Yahiko kick one ninja into another, the second one's shuriken going through the first one's chest. The three had cuts and some bruises on them, but they smirked at each other. "This is easy!" said Yahiko. Ita nodded in agreement as Jash laughed. "OOFF!" Kama landed in front of them, "YOU ASS!" yelled the blonde as he moved his arms and made the puppet slice off a dude's head. "TAKE THAT BITCH UN!" The others laughed at their friend's actions as a shadow loomed behind them.

The captain kicked Kama in the face, sending him into a stack of boxes. The other three gulped as they saw the pure hatred in the captain's eyes. He brought up his blade, about to slice one of the frightened boys up when-

"HEY! OVER HERE!" He turned to see Scorpling a few feet away, a smirk on his face. "What you little demon? You can't get a puppet fast enough to save your friends!" reasoned the captain. "True. But that's not all I can do."

Scorpling brought his hands up into a seal that the captain had seen in countless pictures of a certain blonde Akatsuki. "Impossible." He breathed. "Katsu."

There was a flash of light and Yahiko, Jash, and Ita brought their arms up to shield them from the heat as the loud boom of the explosion rang through the air. As the light faded, Ita lowered his arms, looking at the mess of mangled bodies everywhere in the now even messier basement. He turned to see Scorpling pushing boxes off of his older brother, Kama muttering under his breath. The three ran over to them. "You ok Kama?" asked Yahiko. "Yeah fucker, you'd better be too! I'm the only one that gets to kick your ass!" whined Jash. Ita held his hand out to the blonde who took it. "Thanks guys. He caught me off guard un." Kama said with a pout. The other boys laughed before Ita and Yahiko fell silent, looking around once more.

"Don't feel bad." Said Scorpling, "It was either them or us." The older boys looked down at the five year old. Like the rest of them, he had a few cuts and bruises, but also like the rest of them, none of them were serious. To think that a group of five children could defeat a group of about twenty ninja. Yahiko's eyes fell on a box. "HEY! MY GAMES!" he exclaimed with a grin.

And suddenly, the fight was forgotten…

~That night~

Pein and Konan were the first to make it back. They sighed in relief as they saw the apartment still in tack. They walked down the hall. "Well, everything seems to be in order." Noted Pein. Konan laughed, "Of course. Those boys aren't mindless beasts. They know what they can and cannot do." Pein nodded, "You're right. They are smart enough…"

They turned into the T.V. room and blinked. Kama and Yahiko were playing Guitar Hero, Ita and Jash watching from the couch. Scorpling was watching from the floor, leaning back into Aku. The shark seemed very comfortable with the boy. Pein cleared his throat and all five boys turned to him. "DAD! MOM! HI!" exclaimed Yahiko as he paused the game and ran over to them. Konan hugged her son, "Hello sweetie!" she said, Pein asking, "When did you go to the basement?"

"We went a little after you left…um…it's kind of a mess down there." Explained the ten year old auburn haired boy. "A mess?" asked Konan. Scorpling giggled, "Though, it'll be a nice gift for Zetsu!" he said. Konan and Pein looked at each other for a minute before walking to the basement.

Scorpling and Kama snickered, "Three…two…one." They said simultaneously. "OH MY GOD!" Konan came running back in, picking Yahiko up, "Are you boys all right?" She started checking Yahiko, freaking out at every cut and bruise. "MOM!" whined Yahiko as the other boys laughed. Sasori and Deidara walked in. "What's all the commotion?" asked Sasori. "There was an attack while we were gone!" explained Konan.

The artistic duo looked at Kama and Scorpling, "You didn't leave any of them tied up did you?" asked Deidara. "Nope. They're dead." Said Scorpling. Deidara nodded, "All right then. What's the problem?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" shrieked Konan. Sasori sweat dropped. "Well, to be honest, I'm more worried about the men that attacked. Kama and Scorpling can handle their own. And with the other boys, I'm pretty sure there wasn't any question who was going to come out alive." Konan looked at them as if they were crazy. Scorpling yawned and walked over to Sasori, "I'm sleepy daddy." He said. Sasori smiled and picked him up, "I'm sure you are. Come on." He said as he carried the small boy out. Kama and Jash started playing again as Ita watched, Aku making himself comfortable next to the young raven. Konan couldn't believe how casually Sasori and Deidara had taken that…

These boys needed a babysitter…

(A/n) Haha! The boys kicked ass! XD. And next chappie, BABYSITTERS! I'm gonna have so much fun with that! R&R! Flames to be used to kill enemy ninja!


	4. Chapter 4: Babysitters

Yea! And so begins the next installment of my favorite little chibis! Heehee!

Kama: Jash! Stop pulling my hair!

Jash: HAHAHA!

Kama: GRRR! KATSU!

Boys! Not in the dorm!

Kama: TELL HIM TO GET OFF!

Scorp: *kicks Jash in the face*

Jash: OW!

Kama: Thanks Patsukun…

Scorp: You're welcome.

Heh. Kama?

Kama: Oh! Kari-nee doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thanks Kama! On with the chap!

**Chapter 4: Babysitters**

"BABYSITTER?" yelled Jash as Konan explained the situation. The boys were honestly insulted that the blunette thought so little of them, especially Kama and Scorpling. They hadn't had a babysitter since… Kama and Scorpling glanced at each other and smirked. They looked up at Sasori (yes. They were all in the kitchen when Konan made the announcement.). Sasori blinked down at them, trying to decipher the mischievous looks on his sons' faces.

"Daddy?" asked Scorpling innocently, "Can Gaara-nii-san and Kankuro-san be our babysitters then?" The other boys stared at Scorpling in shock. Scorpling, the smartest one of all of them (Though they'd never say it out loud) wanted a babysitter? Sasori smiled, "Heh, sure. I'm sure Gaara would love to. I'll give him a call now." He said as he walked off.

"And that should be good enough for Konan too un." said Deidara, "After all, Gaara is the Kazekage." Konan nodded, "Ok. That's good enough for me." And the adults left the chibis alone.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" demanded Jash, "WHY WOULD YOU WANT US TO HAVE BABYSITTERS?" Kama chuckled, "So, where are our _toys_ Patsukun?" he asked. Scorpling, identical smirk in place, said, "I hid them under the bunk bed nii-san. This is gonna be great!" Yahiko, confused, asked, "What do you mean?" Scorpling and Kama laughed, "Yeah, Gaara's a tough guy." Said Kama. Scorpling nodded, "But we have a deal with him. He leaves Temari-chan at home, brings Kitty-san, orders us as much pizza as we want, and lets us do whatever to Kitty-san, and we leave him alone." The other boys blinked, "Kitty-san?" "Kankuro." Stated Kama and Scorpling simultaneously.

"So let me get this shit straight. We leave this Gaara guy alone, and we can torture the other dude?" asked Jash, Ita and Yahiko attentive for the answer. "Exactly." Replied the Akatsuki brothers. The other three felt their jaws drop. "So…it's like not-" "Like not having a babysitter at all un." The boys were all smirking now. "This is gonna be so much fucking fun." Stated Jash…

~Later~

At the sound of the door bell, Scorpling walked over to open it. "Hello Gaara-nii-san." He said politely. In all truth, Scorpling and Kama thought Gaara was cool. He was a lot like Sasori in a way, and helped Scorpling with the iron sand by showing him how he dealt with his own sand. The Kazekage looked down at Scorpling with a small smile, "Hello Scorpling." He walked inside, dragging Kankuro with his sand. Scorpling smirked, "Hello Kitty-san."

Kankuro tried to yell, but the sound was muffled by the sand that had found itself in the Suna-nins mouth. Gaara turned to his brother, "Quiet you." He ordered, his eyes holding a deadly look in them. Kankuro merely nodded as Sasori and Deidara walked over. "Took you long enough." Stated Deidara. Sasori sighed, "So, what, is Kankuro drunk again?" Gaara shrugged, "It would seem like it." He said calmly.

Sasori sighed before ruffling Scorpling's hair, "Be good. Don't blow anything up, don't kill anyone. Unless it's necessary." Scorpling nodded, "Ok Daddy." He said. Sasori walked out and Deidara kissed Scorpling on the top of his head, "Don't cause problems. We'll be back by tonight ok un?" and with that the older blonde left as well.

Kankuro burst into tears, knowing full well that this was going to be a hell of a day. Gaara stretched, "So, we still have our contract?" he asked the smaller red head. "Of course. You let us kids do what we want, order us pizza, and we leave you alone." Replied Scorpling. Gaara nodded, "All right then. I'll be in the kitchen." He pulled out a book from nowhere. "Second door to the left." Explained Scorpling as he smirked up at Kankuro.

As the Kazekage walked away, the other kids came over, Kama leading them. "Hello Kitty-san." He said with a grin. Kankuro glared, "Hello little demon." He said. His eyes widened as he gazed over the other three chibis. "There're…MORE of you?" he asked in disbelief. All five boys grinned wildly at him. Kankuro paled and turned to the door, only to have Ita block his path. "Oh no, no, no Kankuro-san. Scorpling and Kama promised you would play with us. You can't leave until you do."

The other boys laughed at the words and Kankuro paled even more. (Though you couldn't really notice with his face paint and all) "Please…PLEASE! Leave me be today!" begged the Suna-nin. Kama smirked, "Now where's the fun in that un?" he asked as he grabbed Kankuro and pulled him into the T.V. room.

"What first? What did you guys mean by toys before?" asked Yahiko. Scorpling used chakra strings to pull over a large back pack. He grabbed it and opened it up, rummaging through it. Kama laughed, "Let me get the collar un!" "OH COME ON!" exclaimed Kankuro as he tried to escape once more. Kama attached chakra strings to Kankuro's foot, dragging him back as Scorpling pulled a shock collar out of the bag. The other boys watched in interest, wondering just what the brothers had in mind. Kama smirked as he wrapped the collar around Kankuro's throat, clipping the thing closed as Kankuro growled in frustration. "What's it do?" asked Jash as Scorpling pulled out a remote. The young redhead pushed a button on said remote…

And Kankuro was shocked with electricity. Kama and Scorpling laughed as the younger shocked the man again, the other boys joining in on the laughter soon enough. "Fucking priceless man! Where the fuck did you get THAT?" Jash said between laughs. Kama and Scorpling glanced at each other before the younger answered, "That's classified information. If we tell, you could use it as blackmail to get us in trouble." "Huh? How? Don't your parents know about it?" asked Yahiko. Kama smirked, "Oh, they know we have these things. They just don't know where they came from. They stopped trying to figure it out after a few weeks, but if they find out…"

Scorpling pushed the button again, Kankuro shrieking in pain. Jash, Yahiko, and Ita nodded; they knew how much trouble the two little artists would be in. They turned back to Kankuro who, at this point, was writhing in pain. Kama frowned, "This lost its fun already." Scorpling nodded, "Let's play….pin the tail on the kitty." He said as a grin spread across his face. Kama grinned, "Yea. Let's do that un." The other three boys, imagining what Kama and Scorpling were planning, snickered. This was gonna be one hell of a day…

~Four hours later~ 

Gaara looked up at the clock. "Hmm…I guess it's just about dinner time." He said, ignoring an extremely loud shriek from the other room. He walked over to the phone and dialed the number for the pizza shop. "Pizza Hut, may I take your order?" (A/n: Yea, in my fanfic my word is law. XD) "Yea, I need something that's enough to feed five young boys…and myself." "Well, it depends. How much do these boys eat?" said the voice on the other end of the call. "GOD DAMNIT! YOU LITTLE DEMONS! QUIT STABBING ME WITH A FUCKING FORK!" "Kankuro shut up. I'm on the phone." Gaara called into the other room.

"Um…is everything ok over there? Wait…Gaara?" "Yup. It's me." "O-oh Kazekage-sama! Let me guess…babysitting the Akasuna brothers?" "Yup. But they have friends now." "Thus the fact you need extra pizza. I get it. Well, I think I know what's good for a group of little boys. I'll get it there as fast as I can and I'll put it on Kankuro's tab as usual."" "Thanks. Oh…and the address is…" (A/n: I have no idea what to put so he just said it. XD)

Hanging up the phone, Gaara walked into the T.V. room to see what the boys were up to. He bit back a laugh. The boys had washed off Kankuro's war paint from his face and were proceeding to use said face as a notepad for painting. "Oh, what about a rainbow? That would make him _manly_!" exclaimed Yahiko. Kama and Jash laughed, "HELL YEAH!" they agreed. Scorpling looked over at Gaara. "Something wrong Gaara-nii-san?"

Shaking his head, Gaara smirked, "Just observing the show." Scorpling nodded as he continued working on painting a red cloud on Kankuro's face. Gaara chuckled. That boy…he was too observant. The others hadn't even noticed him walk in, while that was the first thing Scorpling noticed. It was a little frightening actually. If that was how he was _now_…what would he be like when he was older?

"What next?" asked Yahiko. Kama thought a minute. "Hmm…" he looked up at the clock, "Well…this far into the day is around the time the pizza gets here un…" Once that sentence was over, the doorbell rang. Yahiko, Ita, and Jash blinked, "Man…you're good." Scorpling giggled, "Nah, we just already know how long Gaara-nii-san waits before he orders our food." "We then calculate how fast the delivery dude is and the distance he covers, thus we know exactly when it'll get here."

Gaara blinked. How was it possible that two boys, one FIVE for crying out loud, could mathematically calculate time, distance, and speed? He sighed as he answered the door. "Hello Kazekage-sama!" exclaimed the delivery boy, "Here you are! This should fill the boys up! Three large pizzas! Two pepperoni, as I know Scorpling and Kama like pepperoni, and the third cheese…just in case." Gaara nodded, "Thanks. Here." He handed the guy a five dollar tip and took the boxes.

Closing the door, Gaara walked back into the living room. "All right boys, pizza's here." Scorpling and Kama jumped to their feet, "Yum! I smell pepperoni un!" yelled Kama as he sprinted over to the older red head. Scorpling laughed and followed his older brother. Jash, Yahiko and Ita looked at each other and shrugged, walking over as well. Gaara sat on the floor with the boys, placing the boxes down and waiting until each of them had a slice. Some sand brought some soda from the kitchen and Yahiko and Jash stared at It in awe.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Jash. Gaara smirked, "Why thank you." He said as he handed each of them a cup of soda. Yahiko grinned, "So…you're the Kazekage right?" he asked. "Why yes, I am indeed." "That means people do whatever you say?" asked Jash. Gaara nodded, "Yes, thus the fact that Kankuro is here. He'd rather be anywhere than near Kama and Scorpling." "Have they ALWAYS done this to him?" asked Ita. Gaara pondered for a moment…

~Flashback~

The door opened up to reveal Sasori. "Ah. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari. Thanks for babysitting for us." He said. "Aww, no problem Sasori. I can't wait to see the boys!" said Temari with a kind smile. Gaara nodded, "Yes. It's no problem Sasori. I myself have been curious as to what your children are like." Kankuro on the other hand… "I still don't see why _I_ had to come…" he muttered. Temari promptly smacked him upside the head. "You're here so stop complaining." She told him.

With a chuckle, Sasori motioned for them to come inside. "The boys are working on one of their art projects, so they shouldn't be a problem. But…" Sasori glanced at Kankuro, "Don't be fooled. They are much smarter than they appear." "Why you looking at me?" "Because I know Gaara is smart enough to listen." Kankuro sweat dropped. He had been subtly called stupid…leave it to Sasori…

As the Suna trio was lead inside, they heard soft whispering. Sasori lead them into the living room and Temari held in a squeal of delight. (Yea, she's a weird woman. XD) In the middle of the room was a puppet of what appeared to be a woman with long silver hair. Two very small boys were bent over it, one with messy red locks and the other with neck length blonde hair, studying the joints carefully. As the group neared, the smaller of the two, the red headed one, looked up. "Nii…people." He said, his sapphire eyes inspecting the three strangers. The blonde looked up as well, "You're right Patsukun, they are new people." He said in a chipper voice.

Sasori went over to them, "Kama, Scorpling, these are my cousins. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are here to babysit you while Deidara and I go out all right?" Both boys nodded in understanding. "Good. Now…you know the rules…and remember, don't kill anyone. Deidara's still mad at me from the last time." The boys giggled. "Deidei mad at daddy." laughed Scorpling. Sasori chuckled at their innocence, "Yes. He is. Now, behave. Ok?" The boys nodded once more as Deidara came in. Both of the artists had on shinobi gear, though they wore no headband since Gaara had been coming. Gaara had no idea that the two were going on a brief assassination.

"Ok boys," started Deidara as he kneeled down in front of his little ones, "we'll be back in a few ours." "Where?" "Patsukun asks how far un." Deidara smiled. Leave it to Kama to translate. "Well, we're headed over to Konoha. By bird, it takes an hour to get there." "And the reason you're going takes?" Deidara raised a brow at Kama but answered, "Just about two hours." "Four." Chirped Scorpling. Kama nodded, "So you'll be back in approximately four hours un." Deidara smiled, "Yes. That's right boys. Good." Deidara kissed them both on the forehead before standing up, "Behave and don't cause too much trouble for Gaara and the others ok un?"

Kama and Scorpling nodded, "Ok. We promise." Sasori went over to the boys and smiled, "Be careful with that puppet. It's coming out nicely but it still needs work. Ok?" He ruffled Scorpling's hair and smoothed Kama's, "We love you and we'll be back soon." Kama and Scorpling smiled innocently at him, "We love you too!" they said simultaneously. Sasori got to his feet and looked at his cousins. "Oh, and one thing, Kama hates it when you touch his hair. Only Deidara and I can. That being said, we'll see you when we get back." And he and Deidara left.

Temari finally cheered, "Aww! They are so cute!" she exclaimed as she ran over to the miniature artists and pulled them into a tight hug. Scorpling twitched at the word _cute_ while Kama struggled against Temari's death grip. She had only been in the house for five minutes and the boys already disliked her. Kama whined; he hated being handled like a doll. Scorpling glowered at the woman as she continued to call them _cute_. How he little red head hated that small, insignificant word.

Gaara, seeing the looks on the boys' faces, went over to his sister, "Um, Temari, I'd advise you to let them go before something goes wrong." He said. Temari turned to him, releasing her grip on the boys. Scorpling glared darkly, catching Kama's attention. "OH! She called us…Grr…" He glared at Temari as well, not liking her at all. "What could happen Gaara? They're just a pair of little brats." Stated Kankuro. Scorpling smirked at Kankuro and met his gaze. "Kitty." He stated plainly. Kankuro felt a chill go down his spine. Something told him he'd regret calling those kids brats, but he ignored it. "I'm not a damn cat."

Kama grinned as he heard the words, "You're right Patsukun. He DOES look like a kitty un." Kankuro blinked. These kids were odd… Gaara sighed. "Well, I think I'll go into the kitchen and order these boys some pizza…" he said, hoping that they would at least like HIM. Kama and Scorpling smiled, "Yum!" they said simultaneously. Gaara smirked. One point for him.

Stepping into the kitchen, Gaara picked up the phone and dialed Pizza Hut. After ordering the food, he stepped back into the living room. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He hadn't even been in there for ten minutes! Kankuro was tied in the corner, his war paint washed off and scribbles were drawn all over his face instead. He had a collar on and it seemed that it had been electrified, shocking him every few seconds. Temari, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch next to the boys, watching anime. "Ichigo's an idiot un." stated Kama as Temari laughed, "You got that right kid." She said. Scorpling looked up, the only one to notice Gaara walk in.

"Gaara-san…" he said, making Kama look up. "Hi Gaara-san!" he exclaimed. Gaara blinked, glanced at Kankuro, and asked, "Temari, what happened? I only left the room for ten minutes." Temari glanced at her younger brother. "Well, I'm not really sure myself. I went to the bathroom and when I came back, Kankuro was already like that. I gotta say, these boys work fast." She explained. Gaara sighed. How could a three year old and a five year old take down Kankuro, a Jonin, in ten minutes?

Scratch that he didn't wanna know.

"Baka." Piped Scorpling making Kama laugh, "I said it! Ichigo's an idiot!" Temari nearly squealed and pulled them into another hug. "SO ADORABLE!" she exclaimed. Kama and Scorpling struggled to get out of her grasp, both annoyed beyond belief. This woman really was annoying…like a fly. "Nii…" Scorpling said in a warning voice that only Kama knew. Kama whined, "I know. Me too un."

Gaara sighed. He knew this wouldn't be the last time Sasori and Deidara would ask him to babysit…but…with the way Temari and Kankuro were… He didn't want to end up like Kankuro…they probably didn't hurt Temari because she was a girl…they hadn't killed Kankuro because it was against the rules…

But these boys were really the children of former Akatsuki.

They were deadly. And they deceived. Like a rose. It haunts you with its beauty, only to prick you with its thorns. These boys could draw you in with their innocent faces…but they weren't stupid. No…far from it. They were very cunning.

Giving it a moment of thought, Gaara came to the conclusion that he'd have to make a deal with these boys if he were going to survive babysitting them again. "Temari, go help Kankuro…" he said. "Fine." Was the reply as the woman dropped the boys and headed over to the tied up, electrocuted man. Gaara walked over to the two boys. He could see the clear annoyance in their eyes. "Ok. I want to see if we can come to terms with one another." Gaara explained. Kama and Scorpling glanced at one another and Kama said, "We're listening…"

Glancing at each boy in turn, Gaara decided that the younger one seemed to call the shots and kept eye contact with him. "I'm not a big fan of any type of pain or torture. Judging by what you both have done to Kankuro, you're very good at it. So, how do we fix this so that I don't end up…" he turned his gaze to Kankuro and back to Scorpling, "Like that?"

Kama and Scorpling looked at each other, seeming to read each other's thoughts. "Temari go." "Patsukun and I agree, first thing, Temari cannot come anymore un. We hate being squeezed and called _cute_." "Kitty stay." "You have to bring Kankuro with you every time you come. Also, you have to let us do whatever we want to him un." "Food." "Every time you come, you have to buy us pizza un." "Leave Gaara lone." "Keep to those conditions, and we'll leave you be."

Gaara couldn't believe it. These…_children_ were actually negotiating with him! He glanced back to Kankuro just in time to see him get shocked again and nodded, "Deal." "Oh and one more thing un." The elder red head looked back at the boys. "You have to always tell our parents that we were well behaved. That is the biggest thing. If you break that, then we will make sure that whenever you come, you're life will be a living hell."

A shiver went down Gaara's spine as he met Kama's gaze. These boys…they were something else… "All right. Then it's agreed." He said. Kama and Scorpling grinned, "We'll make you a contract the next time you're here Gaara-san." Explained Kama as the door bell rang…

~End of Flashback~

Jash laughed, "Priceless!" Ita shrugged, "What do you expect? It's Kama and Scorpling. Scorpling looked over at the clock. "Wow, that story took long…" he said, "Daddy and Deidei will be back in about an hour…" He looked around at the mess in the T.V. room. "We should clean up." The other boys blinked at him. Kama jumped up, "Yeah. It'll take a while un." "What do you mean clean?" asked Jash. "Well, part of keeping our parents from finding out is making sure that everything is perfect when they get back un." "Oh, I get it now…that kinda sucks…" "Not really," replied Scorpling, "most of it is really easy to clean so we're good."

With a few mumbles of annoyance, the other boys got to their feet and started to clean up the mess. Gaara sighed and went over to Kankuro, starting to get the paint off his face and pulling the collar off. "Scorpling." Said scorpion looked up and caught the collar, "That's yours." "Thanks." Kankuro groaned as he came back to the world of consciousness. "I really wish something would happen to get those little demons in trouble…" he muttered.

After Kankuro said that Scorpling picked something up off the floor. "Uh-oh." He said in a childish way. The other boys turned to him in question. "Yahiko…" Scorpling turned to the auburn haired boy, a broken vase in his hands. Yahiko paled as he recognized the white vase with light pink floral patterns. "My mom's he muttered.

This caused Jash, Yahiko, and Ita to panic, "What do we do?" asked Ita. "Fuck, she's really gonna be pissed…" "I'm so dead! I'll be locked up forever! That's the vase my dad got her for their anniversary!"

This caused Jash, Yahiko, and Ita to panic, "What do we do?" asked Ita. "Fuck, she's really gonna be pissed…" "I'm so dead! I'll be locked up forever! That's the vase my dad got her for their anniversary!" As they continued to panic, Scorpling went over to Kama with the vase calmly, neither young artist panicking. "You think you have enough time to fix it nii-san?" Kama looked at the clock, "Hmm…yeah, I could give it a shot un." "At least until Kankuro n Gaara-nii leave. Then we can tell her the truth without Kankuro being an ass and spill the truth." Kama nodded, "All right. I'll be back." He said as he sprinted for the room.

"Where is he taking it? My mom will notice it's missing!" Scorpling rolled his eyes, "Don't worry so much. We'll tell her after it's fixed." Yahiko didn't look too convinced. "Listen, nii-san and I are experts at this kinda thing. Trust us." Yahiko sighed but nodded. He had learned that Kama and Scorpling could manipulate situations to their liking. He prayed that they could help.

Kankuro, overhearing the boys, smirked. "Finally. Those little monsters will get what they deserve!" he exclaimed. Gaara sighed. He didn't think so. Those two boys were too smart for that. He watched as the small group finished cleaning and got to his feet. "So, almost everything is in order…" Scorpling nodded and looked up at the clock again. Five minutes. Deidara and Sasori would be walking in in about five minutes…

"Kama couldn't do it could he?" asked Yahiko in a sad voice. "I can't believe you'd doubt me un!" Kama walked back in with the vase, "there's only one problem…it's still wet." Scorpling smirked, "No problem. Ita, fire if you would." Ita did some hand signs and Kama tossed the vase into the air. Ita spit out a small blast of fire that surrounded the vase and Scorpling caught it with chakra strings, holding it in mid-air. "There." He said. Yahiko grinned, "It's perfect!"

The click of the lock sounded.

Scorpling put the vase back in its place and all the boys leaped into the couch. They switched the T.V. to Bleach just as the door opened.

"Hey boys! How are you doing un?" chirped Deidara as he and Sasori stepped into the house. "Hi Daddy! Hi danna!" called Kama. Deidara smiled at the boys. "You behaved?" he asked. "Of course we did Deidei." Replied Scorpling with an innocent smile. Gaara walked over, "They were great. I had a little problem with that Jash kid, but the others kept him in line." He said, sticking to the story Scorpling and Kama told him was believable. Jash pouted. Why him?

Sasori nodded and glanced at Kankuro. Said shinobi had a defeated look on his face as per usual. "Same old story with him?" asked the older scorpion. Gaara nodded, "Kankuro is just depressed that he was defeated by children in speed and intelligence." He told Sasori. Sasori nodded. Deidara laughed, "What do expect from someone as dense as Kankuro?" he said as he poked Kankuro's nose. "Shut it blondie." Growled Kankuro. Deidara frowned and flicked his forehead, "Don't piss me off Cat Boy." He threatened. Kankuro paled. The little demons were bad enough. He didn't wanna know what the ADULTS could do. "Gaara, let's just go home…" he begged. Gaara nodded and turned to the boys. "Thanks for coming Gaara-nii!" said Scorpling and Kama sweetly. Gaara smiled at the boys before dragging Kankuro away.

"I see you boys had fun?" asked Sasori. Jash, Yahiko, and Ita grinned, "We sure did Sasori-san!" Sasori chuckled. He knew that the boys most likely did something while they were gone, but he thought it best not to question it. The house was in order and no one was dead. That was all that mattered at the moment…

~Later~

Konan and Pein walked into the house. "Mon! Dad!" Yahiko smiled and went over to them. Konan laughed and pulled her son into an embrace. "Hello Yahiko. How are you?" "I'm good. Today was fun." He said. Pein nodded and walked down the hall in direction of his and Konan's room. Konan looked at Yahiko, "It's bedtime." She said. Yahiko nodded, "Ok." She looked at the other boys too, "You boys should get to bed as well." She said sweetly. "Ok Konan-nee."

Yahiko, Ita, and Jash walked out tiredly.

Scorpling and Kama walked over to Konan. "Hmm? What's wrong boys?" she asked. Kama and Scorpling pointed at the vase. "We were playing, and by accident we bumped into the vase." Explained Scorpling. "I tried to fix it, but I'm sure I didn't get it perfect un." said Kama. "We're sorry Konan-nee." The brothers said simultaneously. Konan looked down at the boys. She smiled, "The important thing is that you told me. I'm glad you took responsibility for your actions." She said as she kissed the tops of their heads. "Now off to bed with you both." Kama and Scorpling grinned and ran off…

~Around midnight~

All of the Akatsuki had finally returned. "I assume you were al successful in your missions?" asked Pein in his I'm-the-leader-fear-me voice. Sasori and Deidara each held up a jewel. Deidara had a ruby that was in the shape of a wolf and Sasori held up a sapphire in the shape of a scorpion. Hidan pulled out an onyx in the shape of a lion. Itachi had an emerald bird. "Good." Said Pein as he pulled out a diamond in the shape of a dragon. "We shall see if the rumors are true tomorrow. I can tell that today took a lot out of all of you." "The fuck do you expect?" said Hidan in exhaustion, "Those fucking guardians weren't exactly push-over's you know." Kakuzu grunted in agreement while the others remained silent, all being too tired to speak.

They had put on the tough act for the boys. After all, they knew that the boys expected them to be the best. But now that they were asleep, they let the tough act fade away. They themselves all knew how human they all were. "Pein, I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." Said Sasori as he grabbed Deidara's hand and the two got to their feet. The rest of the Akatsuki followed suit and soon were all in a world of dreams….

(A/n) HAHAHA! I had so much fun with this chapter. Just picturing Kankuro all tied up and tortured…

Kama: that was fun un!

Scorp: Yea!

Jash: EPIC!

Haha, well, R&R! Flames to be used as torture weapons!


	5. Chapter 5: ThisIsAWESOME!

Kama: JASHY GET OFF UN!

Jash: DON'T CALL ME THAT BITCH!

Kama: IF YOU CALL ME BITCH ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES UN!

Scorp: *sigh*

Yeah…Jashy jumped Kama when he entered the room and…well…there is the result.

Scorp: You'd think that-

*CRASH* *SLAM* *LOCK*

Scorp: -Jash would realize that Kama is smarter than him and will throw him into the closet to lock him in…

Jash: LET ME OUTTA HERE!

…Just leave him in there.

Kama: *panting* my pleasure un.

Scorpling, would you do the honors?

Scorp: Sure. Kari-nee-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned. Just us chibis.

Thanks. On with the chap!

**Chapter 5: That…is…AWESOME!**

Kama yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Looking around the room from his bottom bunk, he saw that both Deidara and Sasori were still asleep. As quietly as he could, the small seven year-old jumped out of bed and looked up. Scorpling was already up, not a rare thing. The little red head was reading a new book that Konan had gotten for him the last time they had gone to the mall. Kama's chocolate brown eyes met Scorpling's sapphire blue ones as the younger looked down at him.

Closing the book, Scorpling silently climbed out of bed and he and Kama left the room, Scorpling closing the door silently behind them. "I guess Daddy and Danna had a pretty hard mission huh?" asked Kama as the two made their way to the bathroom. "Yeah. They're usually awake before us." Replied Scorpling.

After using the bathroom and brushing their teeth, the brothers went to the kitchen and saw the other chibis sitting at the table.

"Morning." Said Scorpling plainly. "Hey Scorpling." Greeted Yahiko. Jash, who was playing with a spoon, looked up, "So your parents are still asleep too?" Kama and Scorpling nodded as they went about looking for ingredients for their cereal. "It seems as if the missions were a lot harder than they want us to know." Said Scorpling. "Yeah. They wanna seem tough…" started Ita. "But they're exhausted un." finished Kama as he pour himself some Cocoa Pebbles. (A/n: My favorite. w)

After Kama had finished, Scorpling took the box and poured his own bowl. As he started eating, he looked up at the others, "Are nii-san and I the only ones that know what they were looking for?" he asked. Ita, Yahiko, and Jash looked at each other and then back at Scorpling in confusion. "Take that as a yes Patsukun." Kama told his brother.

With a sigh, Scorpling took another bite of his cereal before stating, "They were looking for some powerful jewels. There are five, and rumor has it that they each have a different power." The other three stared at him in awe. "How do you know these things?" asked Yahiko. Scorpling smirked, "I have my ways." Jash and Yahiko looked at each other, and they decided they didn't wanna know. With the Akasuna brothers, it was better to stay in the dark.

"Anyway," started Ita, "they got the jewels, right?" Scorpling nodded, "Yup. But I guess whatever was guarding them was pretty tough to tire them out like that." Ita nodded. It made sense.

Before he could further question it, Kisame walked into the room, "Hey boys!" "SHARKMAN!" exclaimed Jash. "Morning Kisame-san." Said Kama and Scorpling simultaneously. Yahiko waved. "What you kids talking about?" he asked as he went to make some coffee. "Nothing really, just thinking of what we're gonna do today." Said Scorpling. Kisame nodded, "Any ideas?" Kama shrugged as Hidan walked in.

Ruffling Jash's hair, Hidan asked, "Making coffee?" Kisame nodded with a smirk. Before his coffee, Hidan could almost be considered calm. "Hey boys!" Deidara walked into the room. He kissed the tops of Scorpling and Kama's heads with a smile. "Morning Deidei." "Hi Daddy!" replied his sons…

~Later~ 

The boys were in the T.V. room playing Guitar Hero. "How can a midget be so fucking good at this game?" asked Jash. This statement earned him a glare from Scorpling, "Don't call me that Jashy." "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME JASHY YOU FUCKING MIDGET!"

A puppet arm smacked Jash upside the head.

"OW! HEY! DID YOU JUST SMACK ME WITH A FUCKING PUPPET ARM?" he shrieked. Scorpling looked at him innocently, "Now why would I do that?" Kama and Yahiko started laughing while Ita let out a sigh. When would Jash learn to stop pissing of Kama and Scorpling?

"DAD! SCORPLING HIT ME WITH A FUCKING PUPPET ARM!"

The other four boys blinked…had…had Jash just sunk to a new low?

Hidan came in and glared at Scorpling, "Why the hell did you do that?" Scorpling looked at him innocently, "I don't know what he's talking about. He must be going crazy Hidan-san." Hidan raised a brow at the small red head, but knew better than to do anything._ Let the boys be. They need to learn to get along._ He remembered Itachi saying. "Jash, just ignore it." Hidan said as he patted the boy on the head.

"HIDAN! GET IN HERE AND TRY THIS ONE OUT!" the boys heard Pein demand, his voice filled with frustration. Hidan sighed, "I'M COMIN'! I'M COMIN'!" he exclaimed before he went back into the other room.

The Akatsuki brothers gave Jash an unamused look. "What?" he asked. Kama grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Jash, "That was low, even for you un. You're lucky Patsukun is too smart or he'd have hit you even more for being a rat." Jash narrowed his eyes, "Not my fault he hit me." Scorpling sent him a death glare. To any adult it would be considered adorable, but to Jash it was frightening. "Uh…S-Scorpling?" he questioned. The youngest chibi kept the glare and answered, "You just did a stereotypical kid thing. Have you no dignity? Couldn't you have handled what I did yourself instead of crying for _daddy_?"

Jash suddenly felt very embarrassed.

Because Scorpling was right.

He averted his gaze as Scorpling left the room, annoyed.

He entered the room where all the elder Akatsuki members were at, noticing the frustration in the room. He listened intently as Pein sighed and stated, "It seems that these jewels were a great waste of time…" Scorpling listened, wondering why he would say that. This time, his father spoke, "Indeed. These damned stones are useless." Deidara placed a hand on Sasori's shoulder, "Well, it's not like we didn't expect them to be all just a story un." Konan nodded, "Deidara's right. We should just move on to the next thing. I mean…we all know we need money at the moment."

Scorpling looked at the table the adults were all seated at with interest. There were five jewels in the middle of it of different stones; ruby, sapphire, onyx, emerald, and diamond. He went over, "Hey daddy?" he asked in an innocent voice. Sasori looked down at his youngest son, "What is it Scorpling?" he asked. "If what you say about the jewels is true, can I have them? They look like animals and would be fun to play with." Explained the boy. Sasori looked at the others, eyes landing on Pein. Without giving it any thought, Pein waved his hand in dismissal and Sasori nodded.

"Of course Scorpling. Here." Sasori went to grab the jewels when a black thread wrapped around his wrist. Brown eyes met glowing green. "Why should we give such valuable stones to a mere child?" asked Kakuzu. Deidara glared at the stitched man, "Kakuzu, don't you ever stop being a prick un?" Hidan looked like he was going to hurt his partner, "Oh come now Kakuzu, all you think about is money. We can get it another way; let the boy play with the fucking jewels!"

Taken aback by the Jashinist's temper, Kakuzu released Sasori's wrist. Sasori glowered at him for a second before swiping the jewels in one hand and holding them out to Scorpling. "Here. But share with the others ok?" he said in a stern voice. Scorpling nodded, "Ok daddy."

With that, Scorpling went back into the living room.

Kama automatically looked up as he entered, "What you got there Patsukun?" he asked. Scorpling went over and sat next to his brother on the floor, "The jewels they found."

Suddenly, all three other boys were right next to them.

"What are YOU doing with them?" asked Jash. Scorpling shoot him a look before saying, "I heard them talking and it seems that these jewels were a waste of time. They can't get them to work. So, I asked if we could play with them. They look like animals." Yahiko, Jash, and Ita looked at him weird. "What?" he asked, "I'm FIVE. I like toys…" Kama giggled at the other boys' faces, "What? Just because Patsukun is smart, he can't act like a normal kid every once and a while un?" Yahiko shrugged, "Whatever. Can I see the dragon one?"

"I want the wolf un!"

"Dibs on the fucking lion!"

"Then I'll take the bird. That way you can have the scorpion Scorpling."

Scorpling nodded, "Thanks Ita. I wanted that one anyway."

"What were they supposed to do anyway?" asked Yahiko. Scorpling looked at his sapphire scorpion and said, "Well…I think this one is telepathy and telekinesis. Kama….took the one that's…time manipulation? Jash has teleportation I think. Yahiko…immortality…so Ita took the premonition one."

There was a laugh and the boys turned to Yahiko, "Not the only immortal one now Jash!" Jash rolled his eyes, "Immortality isn't as easy as you think dumbass." "Oh come on, you get killed all the time. Doesn't seem that hard to me. Jashy isn't that special." Said Yahiko. Jash glared at Yahiko, "Oh shut your face Yahiko! You don't know SHIT about immortality ok!" Yahiko got to his feet and said, "Oh yeah? It's not all that. And then you believe in that fake god! Jashin this and Jashin that!" and stuck his tongue out at the albino boy. Jash growled and got to his feet, "FUCK OFF YAHIKO!" he exclaimed as he shoved the older boy back.

"What? JASH WAIT!" exclaimed Ita as Yahiko staggered back and fell onto the floor. Jash looked over to Ita to see that the raven quickly got to his feet and ran over to the auburn haired boy. Scorpling saw that the emerald bird in Ita's hand was glowing a few seconds before he saw blood spreading from Yahiko. "OH MAN JASH!" yelled Kama as he went over as well. Scorpling looked closer and noticed that Yahiko's diamond dragon was glowing too.

With a grunt, Yahiko got back to his feet, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. Kama and Ita stared in shock as they noticed a kunai sticking out from Yahiko's back. Yahiko, noticing their faces, frowned, "What?" Scorpling walked over calmly and yanked the kunai out of Yahiko's back. "Jash…I think Yahiko's immortality is better than yours. He doesn't seem to feel pain." All the boys looked at the youngest in confusion…

And then Yahiko realized that Scorpling had pulled the kunai from _his back_. "WHAT THE HELL? JASH!" Yahiko lunged at said boy. Jash's eyes widened and the onyx lion glowed. He vanished. "Huh?" Yahiko looked around. Kama felt a presence behind him and turned to see Jash standing right behind him with a bemused look on his face. "How did you do that?" asked Kama. Yahiko turned and saw Jash and stared.

Eyes widening, Jash smirked, "That was cool…" he said before vanishing again. He continued teleporting around the room, hitting Kama a few time in the head. "QUIT IT!" exclaimed the young blonde, though it fell on deaf ears as the albino boy continued to annoy him.

Scorpling sighed, "STOP IT JASH!" he yelled. And Jash froze in mid-air, having just teleported. "Huh? How the fuck did this happen?" asked Jash in shock. Scorpling looked down at his own jewel, seeing the sapphire scorpion glowing. "Telepathy and telekinesis…" he muttered and decided to try something else. He focused on Ita… _**I can't believe that happened…How? How had I seen that Yahiko would fall on that kunai? And that other thing? With…I mean the kid is never scared…maybe I'm hallucinating? It's gotta be that. I'm hallucinating and that kunai thing was just a guess…**_

Turning away from Ita, Scorpling looked at Kama. He didn't need special powers to know what his brother was thinking: What the hell? Scorpling grinned, "The jewels DO work!" The other boys turned to him, "Huh?" Scorpling laughed, "Jash's is teleportation, and I said Yahiko's was immortality, Ita's was premonition, mine's telepathy and telekinesis, and Kama…" Kama looked down at his jewel. The ruby wolf wasn't glowing like the others had been. "Aww, Kama's is busted." Said Jash with a grin, still in mid-air where Scorpling had frozen him. Scorpling dropped him. "OW!" exclaimed the older boy. Kama frowned, "I guess…" he said.

Scorpling wasn't so sure.

"Though, it would've been cool to travel through time!" exclaimed Yahiko, "Like, to see our parents back when they were at the top of their game!" Kama grinned, "Yeah! I sure wish we could see them back then un! Just to see how cool are parents really are!"

And the room was suddenly consumed by a red light.

"Whoa! WHAT THE HELL?" yelled Jash. Kama felt the jewel in his hand heat up and, suddenly, the boys felt as if they were thrown into a vortex. "PATSUKUN!" Kama reached for his younger brother instinctively. Scorpling reached back, but something yanked him away from the older sibling…

~Enter a forest~

"WHAO! OOFF!" "Kama, GET OFF!" "Oh Shut up Jashy." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "Hn…" "Get off of US you two…"

Kama got to his feet, "Sorry Ita, sorry Yahiko." "I'm not." Muttered Jash earning him a rock to the head. While Jash got back to his feet, while muttering quite a few curses, Kama looked around. "Patsukun?" he asked. Not seeing his brother, he looked farther, "Scorpling?" Now he was starting to panic, "KENJI?"

That yell caught te other boys' attention, "What's wrong Kama?" they asked. "I DON'T SEE PATSUKUN!" Kama suddenly made a bird and leapt onto it, shooting up into the sky expertly. He scanned the forest below, searching for any sign of his five-year-old brother. "KENJI!" he called out hoping for some sort of answer.

Where could he be?

(A/n) And I'm done! Heheh, any guesses as to where our little redhead could be? And where did our little chibis end up anyway? Guess if you dare! w R&R! Flames to be used to boil water.


	6. Chapter 6: The Snake

Kama: WHERE'S PATSUKUN? *Freaking out*

Calm down Kama! You'll find him!

Jash: Great. Blondie's freaking out. BITCH! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!

Kama: *Evil glare of doom* SHUT THE FUCK UP JASH!

Jash: …he really IS freaked out…he didn't call me Jashy…

Don't worry Kama, you'll find him, ok? Can you do the disclaimer, please?

Kama: Uh…Kari-nee-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned…

Thanks Kama.*smoothes his hair*

**Chapter 6: Top of Their Game**

Scorpling gave a grunt of pain as he landed in a tree. "Ow…Well…it seems that nii-san's jewel works just fine…" he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. Looking around, the small redhead took notice that he was in the forest around the hideout. "Hmm…seems as if I was separated from the others…I hope they're ok…" He looked at the jewel in his hand. "Well, I might not have any weapons…but this and the clay I usually carry will do for now."

He put the jewel into his pocket and went up a tree. "Hmm…I wonder when exactly I am…" Scorpling had already realized that the strange mishap was most likely from them talking about time travel. Could this be back when their parents had been pure Akatsuki? Back before the five of them were even a thought in anyone's head?

The sound of ruffling leaves made Scorpling turn around. He saw someone that he had only seen one other time in his life…

~Two years earlier in Scorpling's life~

Sasori and Deidara had taken the brother's food shopping, as they do every week. The boys were looking at the different shops as they went about, their parents' eyes ever alert to their every move. "Remember not to go too far from us boys." said Sasori, watching his sons look into the window of the Art Supplies shop. Deidara chuckled, "Maybe we should buy them some more clay on our way home un." Sasori smiled, "Maybe."

Feeling a familiar chakra, Sasori called out, "Scorpling, Kama." The boys didn't need an explanation. They heard the urgency in their father's voice and quickly went over to him. Deidara turned to Sasori, about to ask what was wrong, when he suddenly recognized the chakra as well. It wasn't one he ever took a liking to.

Scorpling looked at his older brother who shrugged. They both knew what the other was thinking. _What is wrong with them?_ They looked up at the two older artists and noticed the identical emotionless faces they wore. Scorpling followed their line of sight and saw a very strange looking man. Long black hair, snake-like eyes, and pale white skin. He walked over with a creepy smile on his face.

"Well, if it isn't Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun! How are the two of you doing?" he asked with a hiss in his voice. Scorpling stared at the man as Sasori said, "I don't think that's any of your concern Orochimaru. Walk away." Scorpling and Kama noticed the icy demeanor Sasori had taken with this man and remained silent. It was obvious he didn't like or trust him.

The man's tongue slipped out of his mouth as the adults continued to talk. The boys started to observe the man, blocking out the conversation the older ones were having. "Umm…froggy?" asked Scorpling innocently. Kama cocked his head to the side. "Umm…nah. He doesn't look like a froggy un…" Scorpling and Kama heard the man hiss once more and Scorpling nodded, "Snake." Kama nodded in agreement. "Un. He does look more like a snake. And he sounds like one too un."

Hearing the boys' voices, Orochimaru looked down at them. He got a malicious look in his eyes. "Are these _your_ boys Sasori-kun? My, aren't they the adorable little things? Kukuku." Scorpling and Kama suddenly got very uneasy. "Nii…" whispered Scorpling as he clung to his older brother. Kama put on a look that said _back off_ as he pulled Scorpling behind him. "Aww, the older one is protective. How sweet." Deidara pulled the boys away from the snake, "Orochimaru, get the hell away from us un. If you lay a finger on my boys I swear…"

With another laugh, Orochimaru smirked at Deidara, "It seems the Akatsuki hasn't left you one bit, eh Deidara-kun?" Scorpling was tired of this man. He saw a kunai sticking out of Deidara's bag and automatically attached chakra strings to it. With a flick of the small boy's wrist, the kunai embedded itself into the snake's arm.

With a cry of pain, Orochimaru looked down at the small redhead. Scorpling had a bored look on his face, which seemed to enrage Orochimaru even more. "YOU BRAT!" he exclaimed as he grabbed him by the throat.

For once, Scorpling feared for his life.

Kama, reacting a bit quicker than his parents, leaped up and bit into Orochimaru's arm, forcing him to let go of his brother.

Before Orochimaru could respond to that, Deidara had already pulled the boys behind him and Sasori had already summoned his Sandaime Kazekage puppet. Not wanting to fight against two ex-Akatsuki, Orochimaru straightened. "It seems that your boys are in need of some manners. No matter…" he looked Scorpling and Kama in the eyes, "I will see them one day…" And with that he vanished.

Sasori looked at Scorpling, "That was reckless Scorpling." He said as he picked the boy up. He noticed a large bruise on his throat and his jaw tightened. "Sorry…" whispered the small red head. Sasori sighed, "It's all right Scorpling. What you did was reckless too Kama." "But I had to help Patsukun!" replied Kama with a pout. Deidara sighed but smiled gently at Kama, "It's ok. You did the right thing Kama." Scorpling smiled at Kama, "Ari Nii." He said. Kama grinned, "You're welcome Patsukun!" he exclaimed…

~Back with five-year-old Scorpling~

Orochimaru. The snake that had tried to strangle him. Hiding his chakra, Scorpling watched as the snake scanned the area. "Cursed Akatsuki." He muttered, seeming a bit out of breath, "I almost had that scroll…of course it would be that damned Akasuna too…"

Scorpling backed up a bit, not wanting to attract the man's attention. Without any weapons, he didn't stand much of a chance against him. He knew how strong Orochimaru was.

As Scorpling turned to get away, the branch he was standing on broke. As he felt himself falling, he attached chakra strings to another branch and yanked himself up once more, without making any vocal outbursts.

Unfortunately, while trying to catch himself, Scorpling lost concentration on hiding his chakra. Something warm and wet wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled over to Orochimaru. Scorpling took notice that the thing around his waist was…the snake's tongue.

"Aw gross!" exclaimed the young redhead as Orochimaru held him up to get a good look at him. "Hmm…Sasori? How the hell did you become so small?" Scorpling remained silent, never one to speak to an enemy without a reason. The silence seemed to piss Orochimaru off, for he slammed Scorpling into a tree. Biting back a cry, Scorpling flinched. He was sure that that was going to leave a bruise.

"Not going to answer me Akasuna? Trying to be all calm and collected? You always like to do things yourself don't you? Even telling your young partner to stay out of your way." Stated the snake, as if trying to gain a reaction from the boy.

Scorpling was indeed taken aback by the statement. What did Orochimaru mean by that? His father wasn't one to fight alone. He always worked alongside Deidei. Orochimaru slammed the boy into another tree, this time causing poor Scorpling to whine from the pain going up his spine. "ANSWER ME AKASUNA!" demanded Orochimaru.

For the second time in his life, Scorpling was afraid.

And this time, he was alone.

Normally, being by himself wouldn't bother him. He was his fathers' son. But there was one huge factor that made it impossible to win this battle: He had no weapons. He merely had a small bit of clay and the jewel. And he still didn't know how to control the thing.

Tightening his grip on Scorpling, Orochimaru seemed to hiss in frustration, "You always like to keep your pride, don't you Sasori?" A sword started to come from the snake's mouth, aimed right at Scorpling's head. Indescribable terror went through Scorpling, and he started to tremble.

This caused Orochimaru to chuckle, "Not afraid, are we? You? Akasuna no Sasori? Maybe I should get rid of you once and for all?"

Scorpling's mind went into auto pilot, and he whimpered, "D-daddy…Deidei…I…need you…"

"KATSU!"

Scorpling felt himself thrown back by the force of an explosion.

But that he could handle. He grabbed onto a branch and leaped onto it. Looking back, he saw Orochimaru slither away and let out a breath of relief.

Someone landed on the branch next to him and he turned. "Deidei!" he exclaimed. The blonde blinked and looked down at the boy. "You ok kid un?"

That caused Scorpling to freeze. He didn't recognize him? He fell silent for a minute as he tried to calm down. He was still a little freaked out from what Orochimaru did and wasn't thinking straight. Deidara kneeled on the branch next to the boy, "Hey, what's a kid like you doing out here all by himself un?" he asked gently, the smile that Scorpling knew all too well on his face.

That's when Scorpling remembered; he was in the past! That was why Deidara didn't recognize him! Ok, what the hell should he say? He couldn't just come out and say_ "Hey! My name is Akasuna no Kenji! I'm yours and Sasori's son from the future!"_ Deidara would just think he was crazy!

"Brat, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Scorpling looked down on the ground and saw Hiruko, one of his father's favorite puppets. "Dad-" Whoops! Good thing he had caught himself! Suddenly, Scorpling felt very much alone.

"No need to be so mean Danna, I was helping this kid out un! That snake bastard was about to kill the poor thing!" explained Deidara. Sasori let out a growl, "Brat, as if you weren't enough childishness in the Akatsuki? Why would you care about some kid?"

Ok, that hurt. But, Scorpling had finally come up with an acceptable lie. "I'm from Suna. While traveling with my parents, some shinobi ambushed us and killed them. While trying to escape, I ran into that snake." Sasori and Deidara turned to look at him, a bit of shock apparent on Deidara's face. Scorpling decided he should just go straight for blackmail. "You are Katsu Deidara and Akasuna no Sasori, correct?"

Hiruko's tail grabbed Scorpling by the leg and pulled him down. He hung in mid-air by his foot, upside down. He flinched a bit as a bit of pain went through his leg. Though…he wasn't afraid. How could he ever be afraid of the first puppet his father had shown to him and Kama? He knew every hidden weapon, every poison pack, every nut, screw, and bolt in this thing. If he was seriously forced to fight, he could dismantle this puppet before he could get hurt.

After all, he always carried a couple of puppet tools with him…hmm…those could actually work against kunai and shuriken couldn't they? If only he had remembered that sooner…he wouldn't have seemed so pathetic against that snake freak.

"Aren't you a well informed little brat?" stated Sasori. Scorpling frowned. How he loathed that word, even more than being called _cute_. "Don't call me that. Our views on art are similar, so you wouldn't want to kill a fellow artist now would you?"

Deidara scoffed, "Great, another _eternal art_ person un…" Scorpling's gaze turned to Deidara. "Geijutsu wa eien no bakuhatsuda." Deidara's eyes widened and the two fellow artists remained silent a moment.

Before they suddenly both burst out laughing.

"AS IF UN! ETERNAL BANG? THAT'S HILARIOUS!" laughed Deidara. Sasori even opened up Hiruko, "Good one kid! Art is only eternal!" That got Deidara to shut up. "Eternal? You gotta be kidding me Sasori-no-danna, Art is an explosion!" Sasori stopped laughing as well, "As if you damned brat. Art is beauty that withstands the hardships of time gracefully." Now Deidara was scowling, "That's where you're wrong un. Art is a flash of beauty, fragile and fleeting. It graces you with its beauty for merely an instant before vanishing with the wind."

Scorpling sighed. So this was what Hidan-san had meant when he told him and Kama about the infamous art _discussions_. As Sasori and Deidara babbled on about their views, Scorpling pulled out a screwdriver from the tool bag strapped to his leg.

Still going unnoticed, Scorpling pulled himself up enough to reach the part of his leg that Hiruko was wrapped around. He ground his teeth as he saw that the tail had cut him. No matter. This was the poison that Sasori had made long before he and Kama were born, so there was no reason to worry. He always carried an antidote in his tool bag anyway. Deciding to be a little smart ass, Scorpling un screwed Hiruko's tail, one part at a time, until he was free.

Though, due to the affects of the poison, Scorpling landed on his face. "Ow…" he muttered as he got to his knees. The poison was already making his body numb. He started to rummage through his bag again as Deidara exclaimed, "DANNA! Why would you poison a child un?" Scorpling looked up and saw that Sasori was staring at him in shock. "What….how did you ...?"

Finally finding the antidote, Scorpling pulled it out and pulled the cap off before drowning the small container. This time Sasori attached chakra strings to him. He pulled the boy face to face with him and asked, "How did you unscrew Hiruko's tail? The screws are practically invisible." in a calm voice. Scorpling shrugged, "I was taught well. I'm also good at lying, but I think I should tell you the truth since you're going to question how I had an antidote as well."

Looking from Deidara to Sasori, Scorpling stated, "My name is Akasuna no Kenji, though, most people prefer to call me Scorpling. I don't technically have a mother, but two fathers. One is named Akasuna no Sasori, and the other is Katsu Deidara."

As Deidara opened his mouth to ask what the hell, Scorpling held up a hand, "No questions until I'm done explaining." He stuck out the tongue in his palm mouth for good measure. That seriously got Deidara to shut up. Even Sasori seemed to have a look of shock on his face.

"Anyway, I'm actually the second oldest. My older brother is Kama…and he's probably freaking out right now…damn…well, to further explain, I'm technically from the future. You see, there was some kind of accidental nin jutsu that nii-san did and we ended up here…though I got separated from the others…" Scorpling thought a moment before saying, "Ok, I'm done."

The two older artists stared at the boy in shock and confusion. The first question that left Deidara's lips was, "HOW?" Scorpling, having heard that question a hundred times before, replied, "I'm not sure really. I still don't quite understand the concept of male pregnancy yet. But it's the truth." Sasori spoke this time, "And you're the second born? Of US?" Scorpling nodded, "Yup." "Me with the brat?" "Damnit Sasori! Don't call me a brat un!"

Scorpling could see that this was obviously a way to cover up how confused Sasori really was. He felt the jewel in his pocket heat up and heard,_ Deidara? Me with Deidara? That can't be possible! That blonde hates me! Even though I wish he didn't…I know he does. No matter how much I care about him, he hates me. _Hmm, so his father was actually unsure. That was something new. Sasori was always so sure of himself…

Suddenly it was Deidara's mind speaking up, _Well…this kid does look like Sasori-no-danna…the only difference are his…blue eyes…blue like every time I look in the mirror…but…doesn't Sasori hate me? Always calling me brat and putting down my art…I may love danna, but I know he doesn't love me back…_

So they were both unsure…

~Meanwhile in the time the fic originally takes place in~

The room fell silent as all the inhabitants wondered one thing: why was it so quiet? Konan was the one to make a move, "I'm gonna check on the boys. You know, to make sure they didn't tie Jash up and throw him in the closet again." Deidara nodded, "I'll go with you un. Besides, the boys are probably hungry." And the two left the room.

Sasori sighed, "So no ideas then?" he asked. Kakuzu glared at him, "I say we shouldn't have given those boys the jewels in the first place."

There was a simultaneous, "Shut the hell up Kakuzu." Before Hidan tossed a book at the stitched man's head. Kakuzu obviously caught the object easily with his black veins. Sasori heard a panicked cry, "BOYS?" He glanced around the room at the others who wore faces of confusion as well. All of them got up and ran into the T.V. room.

Empty.

Sasori looked down the hall to see Deidara and Konan looking around frantically. "Dei?" he asked. The blonde turned to him, a fearful look in his normally mischievous eyes. "Danna! The boys, they're gone!" he explained; worry the main factor in his voice.

Sasori blinked, "GONE?" he asked, hoping he heard wrong. Deidara nodded and kept looking for the younger artists. Sasori remained silent a moment, as if the thought of his sons missing was still sinking in. And then he ran to the T.V. room, "The boys are missing." He stated as he ran back into the hall to the basement. Maybe the boys were looking for something?

A few seconds passed before, "WHAT?" and suddenly, all of their other problems were forgotten.

All that mattered was finding five children…

~Meanwhile~

"PATSUKUN! WHERE ARE YOU UN?" Kama scanned the area in panic. Where the hell was his little brother? He heard an explosion and turned just in time to see the smoke coming up from the spot. "There." He muttered as he sped off.

On the ground, Yahiko sighed, "Come on, let's follow him before he gets hurt." He said. Ita nodded and followed. Jash rolled his eyes. Kama was such an idiot sometimes…

A little ways off, in a clearing, they saw Scorpling hanging in front of Sasori by chakra strings, a look of shocked confusion on both Sasori's and Deidara's faces as they stared at the small redhead. "PATSUKUN!"

Scorpling looked up and saw Kama jump down and run over to him. "Nii-san." He said, pure relief spreading through him. Glancing around, he felt much better. They were all here at least. He wasn't alone.

"DANNA! Put him down un!" Kama told the elder red head, a look of annoyance on his face. Sasori stared at the small blonde that addressed him exactly as his blonde partner. Such a resemblance! The only difference were…the…chocolate brown…eyes…

Kama pouted adorably before jumping up and grabbing onto his brother, forcing Sasori to free him. "This…is your brother Scorpling?" asked Sasori. Hey, the boys looked like them with inverted eye colors, what was he supposed to believe? Scorpling nodded, "This is Kama. That's Yahiko, Jash, and Ita. We're all the kids of Akatsuki." He explained. Deidara looked at the other boys and laughed, "Oh joy un! A mini Hidan!" Sasori sighed. As if one Hidan wasn't enough?

Jash pouted, "That's mean." He said, not really wanting to anger Deidara. Deidara scoffed, "Anyway, what are you kids doing here in the first place un?" Sasori sighed as he used his chakra strings to pull the pieces of Hiruko's tail over to him, "Don't you ever listen brat? It was an accident." He told his partner in a stern voice. Deidara got a hurt look in his eyes briefly before retorting, "Well excuse me for not actually hearing that pass the _I'm your son from the future_ part un!"

The older boys turned to Scorpling, wondering what exactly was going on. "We're in the past." Scorpling said plainly. Sasori sealed Hiruko back in its scroll before turning to them, "Well, I guess you'll be coming with us until you can figure out how to get home then?" Kama nodded, "That's right danna!" he said in his cheery voice. Sasori sighed and turned to Deidara. The older blonde shrugged and said, "If they can keep up, they can come un."

"Oh you fuckers highly underestimate us!" exclaimed Jash…

~Later~

Deidara stopped in front of the entrance to the base, shocked that the five boys were already there. He and Sasori had tried to lose them in between the trees so that they wouldn't have to deal with them, but that seemed to have backfired as the boys waited in front of the boulder, looking quite bored while they were at it too.

"What took you two so long?" asked Ita as Sasori shook his head in disbelief. Scorpling shrugged and preformed a few hand signs, causing the boulder to shift and reveal the entrance to the Akatsuki hideout. Sasori sweat dropped. So they HAD been in the hideout before… What the hell were they gonna tell Pein?

"Danna! Hurry up un!"

Sasori looked up to see Deidara waiting for him while the kids had already rushed inside. He sighed and went in after them, wonder just how the leader was going to react to a bunch of brats running around.

And then another thought came to mind.

His and Deidara's kids…

Hiding inside of his cloak, he let a small smile grace his lips.

Maybe there was still hope for them…

(A/n) And I'm done with chappie 6!

Kama: I think they took it fairly well, don't you un?

Scorp: Indeed. I was expecting to get stabbed or something.

Heh, now why would I stab my chibis?

Scorp: Cause you got me poisoned?

But you had an antidote.

Scorp: …alright. I'll give you that.

Heh. Well, R&R! Flames to be used on the snake!


	7. Chapter 7: No way

Kama: But I thought Jash was-

Scorp: Nope. He isn't.

Ita: Who would've thought it was possible?

What are you boys talking about?

Kama: Nooothing!

…I think It's better not to question it…Anywho, disclaimer boys?

Scorp: Kari-nee-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned.

Just my five little chibis and the plot! XD.

**Chapter 7: No way…**

Kisame was sitting in the T.V. room, watching Shark Week, (My fic, my rules. XD) when he heard someone coming through the door. Not looking away from the T.V., Kisame didn't really care. He felt no hostile chakra, so it was obviously one of the others. He felt someone sit next to him and swore he heard muffled giggling, but again paid no mind to it.

"What cha watching Kisa-san?" came a voice next to him. Kisame looked to the side and blinked. It looked like a midget Itachi…or more precisely, Itachi back when he had first met him. "Uh…Itachi? What the hell?" he asked, figuring it must be some kind of Genjutsu. The raven just smirked, "It's Ita actually. Uchiha Ita." He said.

Kisame heard more muffled giggling. Before he could question it, a voice said, "Kisa-san, Kisa-san! Look at me un!" Kisame turned to see a very small Deidara. "Deidara, you in on this too?" he asked. What was going on? "Nuh-uh! My name is Akasuna no Kama un!" The blonde said with a giggle. Kisame rolled his eyes, "Haha, very funny Dei. You two should really quit-"

He froze as he looked at the blonde's eyes. Wait…Genjutsu. No big deal…

Or so he thought…until Deidara actually came through the door. "What are you doing un?" he asked, looking at the two on the couch. They both burst out laughing at the look on Kisame's face before they were yanked away by Sasori's chakra strings. "Move it brats. If you wanna stay here until you find a way back, you gotta speak with Pein." The red head said as he dangled the two in the air.

Kama stuck his tongue out at Sasori before Scorpling walked over, "I think nii-san and Ita broke Kisa-san's brain." He said with a giggle. Deidara actually smiled at the younger redhead's innocence before he looked back at Kisame. "NO!" he ran over and grabbed Jash by the collar of his shirt, scythe held tightly in his small hands. "DAMNIT! I WAS SO CLOSE TOO!" Kisame backed away from the small albino and stared at him incredulously. "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE?" he shrieked.

The boys started laughing again. "OH JASHIN HE SCREAMED LIKE A GIRL!" exclaimed Jash between laughs. Deidara sighed, "Well, it seems-"

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE?"

All heads turned to look at the man that now stood at the door. Yahiko sighed. His father looked furious. Pein eyed the room with a critical eye, Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara staying quiet as to not anger the pierced man even more. The boys on the other hand, they didn't really fear the man. "Hey! It's Pein-in-the-ass!" exclaimed Jash at the top of his lungs. Kama and Scorpling giggled and Ita smirked. Pein's eye twitched as he looked down at the five small boys.

"Deidara, Sasori…what is the meaning of this?" he asked in his, _I'm the leader, fear me_ voice. Yahiko sighed. That was so like his father. Deidara looked at Sasori, practically begging him to answer. He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Pein's anger.

With a sigh, Sasori explained, "These children claim to be our kids from the future." Pein raised a brow. "What an interesting claim. Can they prove it?" All the boys turned to Yahiko. "What?" asked the grey eyed boy. Scorpling cleared his throat, "Well, since you _are_ his son, I believe that you showing him some Rinnegan and Paper thing might convince him." He said. Yahiko sighed, "If you say so." He muttered. Pein scoffed, "Rinnegan? I highly doubt you would-"

"Shinra Tensei." A blast of wind blew Scorpling into Kama. "OI! AT LEAST LET HIM GET SOME DISTANCE UN!" exclaimed Kama with a glare. Yahiko gave an apologetic smile before his hand turned into multiple pieces of paper and formed a small spear. Aiming at Jash, he let it fly. The small Jashinist growled in pain as he felt the paper stab him through the stomach. "BITCH! THAT FUCKING HURT! JASHIN SMITE YOU FOR THIS!" Kama cracked up laughing as Scorpling sweat dropped.

Pein stared in interest. The Rinnegan…and Konan's paper ability. Hmm…Children from the future. "Fuck, as if one Hidan wasn't enough?" muttered Kisame. This caused some of the chibis to giggle and Jash to pout. It seemed that most of the older Akatsuki still thought that. Pein glanced at the five boys. "Itachi..Hidan…Sasori…and Deidara are your parents then?" The four boys that knew he addressed them nodded. "Not that hard to come to terms with is it?" asked Scorpling. Pein rolled his eyes, "Address me with respect boy." He ordered. Scorpling scoffed, "I barely do that back in our own time Pein-in-the-ass. Really think I'll do it here?"

A loud crack rang through the air and Scorpling fell on to his butt. He stared up at Pein with wide eyes as he reached a hand up to his burning left cheek where Pein had slapped him. The other four boys stared at Pein in shock.

No one EVER hit Scorpling.

Scorpling's face went from one of shock into one of pure rage. "You HIT me." He said, almost a growl. Pein stared at him flatly, "You tried my patience boy. Disobedient children need to be punished. I'm surprised Sasori and Deidara never taught you manners." Scorpling's eyes narrowed and the sapphire jewel in his pocket heated up.

Pein was suddenly lifted up into the air.

All eyes stared at the floating man in shock. Well…except for Scorpling, he just glared at him. He pictured Pein's face slamming into the wall a few times…and that's exactly what happened. Pein grunted as his face hit the wall multiple times before he was tossed to the ground.

After a few minutes of silence, Kama and Jash exclaimed, "COOL! The jewel still works!" as they laughed. Yahiko sighed in acceptance. There was no point in fighting with Scorpling. The five-year-old was STILL smarter than him.

As for the older Akatsuki, they just stared as Pein, their LEADER, shakily got to his feet. And then Deidara and Kisame burst out laughing. Hey, seeing their Leader taken down by a child was damn hilarious!

Pein glared at the small redhead, but before he could say anything, "If you _**ever**_ hit me again, I'll make your life a living hell. And I don't make idle threats. I take what I said before back. I DO respect you in the future. But at the same time, you respect me back. Learn to do that or seriously, you'll regret it." Stated the blue eyed boy. Pein growled in frustration before Konan walked in.

"OH MY GOD! AREN'T THEY JUST THE CUTEST LITTLE THINGS!" she exclaimed. All five boys sweat dropped at the shriek. Leave it to Konan to think they were adorable. She ran over to Scorpling and picked him up. "Aww, you're a little Sasori! Adorable! I didn't think you and Deidara would actually have kids Saso-chan!" All eyes turned to her in shock. "Wait, what?" asked Scorpling. Konan giggled at him, "Well, you're a miniature Sasori with blue eyes. I can only think that you're Sasori and Deidara's kid from the future or something. For the sole fact that those two are crazy for each other, but the only ones that don't realize it are they themselves!"

Scorpling decided that Konan was definitely better happy than mad. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of the woman's anger if she really could figure all that out just by looking at him. As she put him down, she asked, "So, you boys hungry?" …

~Later on that night~

"IT'S FLEETING YOU DAMN PUPPET UN!" "ETERNAL YOU DAMN BRAT!"

The boys sighed as they heard Deidara and Sasori's argument through the walls. The five boys were all in one room, not wanting to deal with the adults…if they could be called that. All they did was argue! It was driving the boys nuts! "Ok, and they say something about US in the future?" whined Jash as he heard Hidan start yelling at Kakuzu for something Jashin related. Scorpling just shrugged, "I guess they didn't wanna have to go through all this with us. What are we gonna do anyway? I still don't know how nii-san's jewel worked…"

Blocking out the older Akatsuki, the boys all looked at the ruby wolf in between them on the bed. Not even Scorpling could figure out how to work the thing. They had tried telling it to send them home, not that it worked. They all sighed as they heard a loud crashing sound from the left side of the room. They guessed that Kakuzu had slammed Hidan into something.

This was going to be a long night.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ART YOU FUCKING PATHETIC BRAT!"

They all sighed again, really just wanting to be back home. At least THERE they could sleep. They were all pretty tired by now since it was around 1 am. Scorpling yawned and laid back on the bed. Yahiko said he'd rather not stay with Pain and Konan. That they were having _fun_. Scorpling stared at the ceiling. Kuzu-teme had kicked Jash out of the room…and so he took refuge in the room that Kama and Scorpling had snuck into. The yells just made the poor red headed boy's head pound. Ita had come around an hour ago due to Kisame's snoring.

And so all five boys were tired as hell but couldn't sleep.

Kama sighed. If only Sasori and Deidara had listened when Scorpling and he had explained things to them…he guessed by the yelling going on in the next room that neither one of the adults had taken heed of anything the younger ones had said. They didn't want to admit that they both had deep feelings for each other…and that was getting annoying…well..maybe it would work out. It had to right? They both still existed…

Suddenly, Jash snapped. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP? WE WANNA SLEEP JASHIN DAMNIT!" All the boys looked at the albino, wondering just how the adults were gonna react. It had fallen silent at his shriek, as if the inhabitants of the other two rooms had been startled by the yell. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING LITTLE BRAT!" exclaimed Hidan not two minutes later. All the boys groaned in frustration. Deidara and Sasori actually remained quiet. Unfortunately, Kakuzu slammed Hidan into something else and more crashes and curses were heard from the room on the left of them.

Just as Scorpling's patience ran out, a loud tremor shook the hideout. The boys jumped to their feet, startled, before they looked at each other. Ita went out first, feeling as if he should protect the younger boys since their parents were all freaked.

As Ita moved to the door, Scorpling's eyes widened, "ITA WAIT!" his jewel glowed and Ita was yanked back over. "Whoa! What?" he asked as he fell onto the bed. Scorpling frowned as he looked at the door. "It's a sneak attack…" he muttered as he went over to one of the many secret passages in the hideout. Kama followed and the two slipped into Sasori and Deidara's room.

The two were still arguing quietly, dark glares being shot from one to the other. Kama threw a small butterfly, detonating it to grasp the two older artists' attention. Both of them looked at where the young ones were now coming into the room, seemingly irritated. Sasori asked, "What do you brats want?"

Kama took a step back, never liking when Sasori was angry; it frightened him. Scorpling, on the other hand, took a step forward, "I sense a lot of people coming into the hideout. That's not good Daddy." He said. Sasori blinked at him, sighed, and said, "Let's check it out brat." Deidara scowled, "Don't call me that you fucking-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR MORE OF YOUR FUCKING FIGHTING BITCHES!" all eyes turned to Jash as he slipped into the room as well. Ita nodded, "If Scorpling says there are many, then you should really listen. He has the best chakra sense that I've ever seen." He said. Kama nodded, "Patsukun knows a lot un. After all, you taught us everything we need to know to survive."

Scorpling looked at the door and pulled at Kama's sleeve. The older sibling looked down at the redhead. As usual, an unspoken conversation went through the two and Kama turned to Sasori and Deidara.

The look on the boy's face said it all: there's something outside the door. Sasori ran a hand through his hair before grabbing one of the swords he usually fitted his puppets with and heading to the door. He didn't really think there was anything outside. They _were_ just children. What did they know about sensing-

"OI OI OI! THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING KONOHA NIN DOING HERE!"

Sasori's and Deidara's eyes widened in shock. Konoha? Here? With a flick of his hand, Sasori brought the scroll holding the Sandaime Kazekage to him. Deidara went and got a bit more clay before the duo turned to the chibis, "Stay here." They said simultaneously before heading out the door.

The boys glanced at each other and scoffed.

Like hell they would…

~Outside~

Deidara glanced around and saw a huge, gaping hole in the back wall of the T.V. room. Joy. Kakuzu was definitely gonna bitch about that later. As he and Sasori slipped outside, they took notice of the actually mass of shinobi around. It wasn't just Konoha, Iwa was here too.

"Damn, how the hell did they find us un?" asked Deidara as he shoved a hand into one of the clay pouches around his waist. Sasori summoned his favorite puppet and shrugged, "No idea. But if those five brats have anything to do with it, they're screwed." Deidara turned to Sasori, "You don't think it was them do you? I mean…they seem to be serious about what they say un. And if that's the truth…they ARE our kids and-" "You honestly believe such nonsense brat? As if I'd ever fall for someone like you?"

Deidara felt like his world shattered. So Sasori really DID hate him… "Right…whatever you clueless, heartless asshole." Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara dashed forward into action. "…Clueless?" he muttered.

Did that mean… Sasori went after Deidara, taking down some shinobi along the way…

~Meanwhile~

The boys were watching from the gaping hole in the T.V. room. Jash was pissed. "What's wrong?"asked Kama. Jash narrowed his eyes, "NO ONE GETS TO HIT KUZU-TEME BUT ME!" He yelled as he ran off. Scorpling sweat dropped, "Of course that's why he's mad." He muttered before glancing at the others. "Let's not do anything stupid. Just make sure they don't die." "And don't get yourselves killed un!" exclaimed Kama. Scorpling nodded in agreement. Ita and Yahiko nodded, "Yeah. Right." They said as they all headed off…

"Iron sand: Cluster Attack!" "Rotation" Sasori frowned as he watched the Hyuuga boy deflect the Sandaime's attack. "Damn brat." He muttered, annoyance flooding through him. Neji lunged at the redheaded Akatsuki, "Eight Trigrams Air Palm!" Sasori jumped up into the air, "Damn brat!" he growled as he flicked his wrist and the Kazekage puppet swung it's saw at Neji.

Neji dodged the attack, causing Sasori to scowl. Why did this brat have to test his patience? He was just going to kill him anyway. With another flick of his wrist, a cloud of poison shot at the Hyuuga. "That should finish him off." He muttered before glancing around on instinct, looking for a certain blonde haired Akatsuki.

Deidara was finishing off a couple of Iwa-nin with a well placed explosive. Sasori smiled. Leave it to the brat to hold his own. He really did love Deidara…but the fear of rejection kept him from telling the blonde. He saw Deidara glance over at him, a frown on his beautiful face. Sasori opened his mouth to call out to him, tell him not to drop his guard, when Deidara's eyes widened and he dashed over to him.

Sasori didn't understand, but suddenly he was shoved out of the way as, "LIGHTNING BLADE!" Sasori's eyes widened in horror as he realized what exactly had just happened. He quickly got to his feet and saw as Deidara was thrown into the ground. The voice of the Third Kazekage seemed to fill his ears as he looked at the man that had hurt Deidara.

_The White Fang of the Leaf. That is the man that killed your parents Sasori. He cannot be mistaken; his spiked up white hair makes him all the obvious._

Sasori snapped. He let out an enraged cry as he tackled the man to the ground. Hatake Kakashi. The son of the White fang of the Leaf. The son of the man that had killed his parents. And he had just hurt the one person he loved most in this world.

His precious brat.

Sasori began to mercilessly beat the shit out of Kakashi, red crossing his vision. After a few minutes, "DADDY!"The redhead turned away from the unconscious shinobi to see the small blonde Kama dashing towards Deidara. He skidded to a stop right before him, his big brown eyes filled with fear. "DANNA! HELP! DADDY'S HURT UN!"

As the small voice called out, Sasori felt his heart tighten. The way the boy had called out to him…it was obvious to Sasori that the boy expected the elder to know what to do. But…what if he was too late?

He shook those thoughts from his head and ran to Deidara's side.

A chill went through Sasori's whole body.

Deidara's breathing was ragged as he gripped at his left side weakly. Sasori saw that the attack that Kakashi had hit Deidara with had gone straight through the blonde's side…he was losing a lot of blood. "You can fix it, right Danna?" asked Kama, bringing Sasori out of his shock. "I sure as hell am gonna try Kama." He said softly.

"D-danna?" Sasori's eyes widened as Deidara's eyes fluttered open, focusing solely on him. The bomb artist gave a shaky smile as he looked into the puppet master's eyes, "Thank goodness you're ok un…I was worried…I hadn't gotten to you…in time." Sasori fought back tears that were starting to fill his eyes.

"Why? Why did you take that hit for me Dei?" he asked gently. Deidara took a few shaky breaths before responding, "Because…I love you… Sasori-no…-danna…" Deidara's eyes slipped shut.

Sasori's body went numb. "Dei? DEIDARA?" he picked the blonde up hastily and ran back inside, leaving Kama to worry all by himself…

Scorpling shoved a kunai into an Iwa-nin's eye and turned. As he glanced around the forest surrounding the base, he noticed that the remaining shinobi had retreated. Looking around, he saw that no one seemed to be seriously injured either. Not Akatsuki anyway. That was good.

He spotted his brother standing in front of the gaping hole in the wall. "Something wrong Nii-san?" he asked as he went over. Kama turned, "Daddy got hurt Patsukun." He said, tears falling from his eyes. Scorpling's eyes widened, "He's gonna be ok…right?" he asked, a bit of fear going through him. Kama shook his head, "I…I don't know un. Danna seemed really freaked out…"

Scorpling nodded. Deidara must have been seriously injured for Sasori to worry. He looked over Kama and gasped. "N-nii-san!" he exclaimed as he pointed at his older brother's hands. Kama looked down and his eyes went wide. Pulling his hands in front of his face, he noticed it even more.

His hands had gone see through.

"Oi, what's going on fuckers?" Scorpling and Kama turned to Jash, Ita, and Yahiko as they walked over. "I'M SEE THROUGH UN!" shrieked Kama as he rubbed his hands together. The other's looked at him strangely, before they noticed it too. "OH SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" demanded Jash.

Scorpling just stared at Kama. For the first time in a long while, he had no idea what he should do. Kama looked down at himself and stopped rubbing his hands together. "I don't exist anymore un…" he muttered. Jash, Ita, and Yahiko just stared at him in shock. "W-what's that supposed to mean?" asked Yahiko. Scorpling fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Deidei got hurt…he's…gonna die…" he whispered, knowing that he'd disappear soon enough as well.

The other three boys stood silent in shock. This couldn't be happening. Their friends couldn't just disappear! "W-wait, can't we just fix it? Yahiko, maybe you could use your jewel to heal Deidara-san or something!" reasoned Ita. Scorpling looked up at Kama, "Nii-san…I'm scared."

Ita took a step back. "What the fuck is it Ita?" asked Jash, fear and frustration in his voice. Ita started to tremble, "I saw that…back home…I had a vision of Scorpling saying that…just like that."

Kama looked up at the sky, "I know Patsukun…I'm scared too un…just…"

The blonde suddenly vanished.

**Just be strong Patsukun.**

Scorpling closed his eyes, fear taking him over completely. What was he gonna do? He was going to start disappearing soon too! He didn't want to! He wanted Kama to reappear and Deidei to be all right! He wanted to go back home and have HIS Deidei make them something to eat, to have HIS daddy pick him up and teach him more about puppets and which scorpions would work better in which poisons. He wanted to go and keep pulling pranks on Kuzu-teme and playing video games with the others! He wanted to sit next to his nii-san and work on their puppet together, just like they always had, for as long as Scorpling could remember!

Most importantly, he wanted Kama to come and tell him everything was gonna be ok.

Just like he always did when Scorpling showed weakness.

"_**NII-SAN I'M SCARED!"**_

He buried his face in his hands and started sobbing, not caring what the others thought of him. He was way too scared to care right now.

Jash looked down at the small redheaded boy. For the first time, Scorpling actually looked like a helpless child. Jash clenched his fists and looked around, searching for someone. Once his eyes fell on that person, he stormed over.

"KUZU!"

The masked man turned and spotted Jash, "What the hell do you want you-" he was cut short when Jash kicked him hard in the knee, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE TEME? DEIDARA-SAN IS _DYING_ INSIDE THE FUCKING BASE! GO HELP SASORI-SAN FIX HIM OR I'LL MAKE SURE THAT YOUR LIFE WILL FOREVER BE A FUCKING, LIVING, _**HELL**_!" Kakuzu stared at the small Jashinist in shock. He had never seen a child so LIVID.

And that's when what the boy had said finally clicked. Deidara was _dying_? He turned and looked for Sasori, only to find that the redhead was nowhere in sight.

And he dashed inside…

"Hey Jash." Jash turned and saw Yahiko, "You really think Kuzu will be able to help?" he asked. Jash shrugged, "If anyone knows how to defy death…it's Kuzu…Dad and I? We have our kekei genkai…but Kuzu has this weird thing for cheating death…if it's him and Sasori-san…it has to work…" Yahiko's eyes widened. That was the first time he heard Jash speak without cursing a single time.

He was really serious about this…

(A/n) Well, that was a bit…shocking? XD. I wonder how many of you were expecting this? Especially Scorpling breaking down like that. Hey, he may be smart, but he's still only five. He has the right to breakdown in a situation like that. Well, R&R! Depending on how freaked you all are is whether I wait to continue this or I just start on the next chap right away. XD! Flames to be used on the invading shinobi! Oh, and the reason I chose Kakashi? Exactly why I made Sasori beat the shit outta him. I wanted the whole, "Son of the White Fang" thing thrown in there. XD!

JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8: Relief

HAHAHA! Left you all in quite a cliff hanger ne? Well, let's get this started! I don't own Naruto or anything else previously owned, and I'm doing the disclaimer because the chibis are going through emotional break downs from what happened in the last chapter. XD. LET'S START!

**Chapter 8: Relief**

Jash stabbed the table with a kunai again.

He, Yahiko, and Ita were sitting in the kitchen in silence. Scorpling had run off somewhere a while before; Jash had tried to find him and calm him down, but the small boy was nowhere to be found.

Had he already vanished like Kama?

With a glare, Jash stabbed the kunai into the table again. This wasn't fair. None of them had wanted this! This was all a big accident! The five of them weren't even supposed to _**be**_ here! As he grabbed the kunai once more, Jash felt someone grab his arm. He looked up to see Ita looking at him, his face blank. "You're messing up the table." He whispered. Jash looked away from the raven as Ita let go.

_**Stupid! Kuzu-teme's gonna get pissed at you for messing up the table un! Now he'll have to spend his money on buying a new one! Hahaha!**_

Jash wiped tears from his already tearstained cheeks. Two of his only friends were gone…and the worst part was, "Guys…how the hell are we gonna get home?" he asked. Ita and Yahiko's eyes widened. That was right. Kama was gone.

And his jewel had disappeared with him.

What were they gonna do now? Without that jewel, they couldn't even TRY to travel through time again! "Damnit!" cursed Yahiko as he slammed his fist onto the table.

Kisame decided to walk in, "You boys ok?" he asked in a soft voice. Ita shook his head, "No Kisa-san...we're not. We just realized something very important…how is Deidara-san doing?" Kisame sat down next to Ita, "Not so good kiddo." He said as he patted the raven on the head, "Kakuzu's saying we might lose him."

Jash slammed both hands on the table, startling the others, "NO WAY! HE _HAS_ TO BE OK! IF NOT THAT'LL FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" Kisame stared at him for a second, before putting a hand on his shoulder, "They're trying their best Jash. All we can do now is hope for the best."

Tears fell onto the table as Jash looked down at it. "What if it's not good enough? What the fuck then?" he asked in a small voice. "Well…we have to deal with it." "BUT I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH IT DAMNIT!" Jash lashed out and slammed a cup on the table into the wall, shattering the glass into pieces.

"You sound just like Hidan did five minutes ago."

The boys all turned to the door to see Itachi leaning on the frame. "Dad." Whispered Ita. "Hidan and Deidara might argue and end up fighting, but they are actually close friends. I was just in Hidan's room, and he said the exact same thing that you just said. _He has to be ok! If not that'll fuck everything up! I don't wanna deal with it damnit! _You consider Kama your best friend…don't you boy?" he asked. Jash remained silent. He had never really thought about it before.

After all, he and Kama fought all the time…

"Yeah…" he muttered, shocking Ita and Yahiko. Best friend? Kama? No way!

Itachi nodded, "Deidara's a tough guy. And with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Konan working on him, I'm sure he'll be fine." And with that, the elder Uchiha left the room…

~Meanwhile~

Sasori let out a breath of relief.

After about two hours of working on him, Deidara was finally out of immediate danger. "Thank goodness." Breathed Konan as she sat in a chair at the desk. "Now all we can do is wait for him to wake up." Said Kakuzu as he leaned on the wall. Sasori nodded, not moving from his spot on the floor next to the bed.

He had almost lost it back there.

Deidara's heart had stopped about two times while he and Kakuzu were working on him, and Sasori was sure he was going to lose his beloved blonde.

And then Konan showed up.

As usual, the blunette took charge of the medical situation and ordered Sasori and Kakuzu to fetch her medical supplies. Konan was Akatsuki's miracle worker.

The thing that bothered the puppet master the most was that he couldn't stop thinking of the look on Kama's face when he had asked him if he could fix Deidara. Sasori wondered where the boy was now. He had to tell him Deidara was going to be fine.

"Sasori, why don't you go clean up? I don't think it'll be good if Deidara wakes up to see you covered in blood." Reasoned Konan. Sasori looked up at her and she gave him a gentle smile, "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on him." After a few seconds of hesitation, Sasori nodded and got to his feet. He headed to his and Deidara's room, slipping inside silently.

The sound of someone sobbing reached his ears.

Looking around, Sasori saw no one. Was he hearing things? Another sob reached him and he turned to his closet. Taking quiet steps forward, Sasori opened the door and saw Hiruko. The sobbing grew louder the closer he came to Hiruko and he sighed. Who was hiding in his puppet?

Opening it, he found little Scorpling, face buried in his knees as he sobbed loudly. Sasori felt a pain in his heart at the sight of the small boy. "Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked gently before reaching down and picking him up. Scorpling looked up, startled, before seeing who it was. "D-daddy!" he exclaimed as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and he was trembling.

"Hello Scorpling…what's the matter?" he asked gently, wiping the tears away, "Why are you crying?" Scorpling buried his face into Sasori's shirt, "I'm scared Daddy un." He whispered, "Deidei is really hurt and Nii-san is gone…"

Gone? Sasori didn't quite get that, but he knew what to say about the Deidara issue, "Well, if you're that worried about Deidara, he's going to be fine little one." Scorpling looked up at him, eyes shining bright, "H-he is un?" Sasori chuckled. So the boy said un when he was upset? How adorable. "Yes Scorpling. Konan, Kakuzu, and I were able to stabilize him. Now we just wait until he wakes up." Scorpling tightened his grip in him, "Then…if Deidei is ok…that means…nii-san will come back un?"

Sasori rubbed the boys back soothingly, "I'm sure he will…you've had quite a long night haven't you?" He started rocking Scorpling a bit, trying to get the boy to fall asleep. Sasori had no idea where this instinct had come from, but right now he was focused on calming the poor child down and making sure he got some rest.

With a yawn, Scorpling asked, "But…what if Nii-san comes and I'm asleep?" Sasori chuckled again, "Oh, when I see him he's going to sleep too. Don't worry." Scorpling nodded, drifting off not soon after. It was nice being in his father's arms…

Sasori smiled as he heard the boy snore softly. Gently, he set Scorpling down on his bed and laid next to him…

~Some time later that I am not telling you right now to fuck with you. XD~

Deidara's eyes fluttered open. "Huh?" he went to sit up but flinched as pain went up his side. He let himself fall back onto the bed he was laying on and glanced to the right. He saw Sasori's bed and he couldn't help but smile. Laying on it was little Scorpling, fast asleep. The small boy was sucking his thumb innocently as he slept. How adorable.

"Dei?"

The blonde turned his gaze a bit, falling on the older red head that was walking into the room. His hair was wet as if he had just finished taking a shower and he wore no shirt. Deidara couldn't help but blush at the sight. Sasori rushed to his side, "Oh thank goodness. You're awake." He said as he took Deidara's hand. "Danna." He said with a smile, "What happened after I passed out un?" Sasori shook his head with a chuckle, "You nearly gave me a heart attack brat!" He said. Deidara frowned.

At least until Sasori pressed his lips to the blonde's. Deidara's eyes widened as the redhead pulled away with a frown. "Deidara…don't you ever scare me like that again. I'd thought that I'd really lost you…my precious blue-eyed angel." "P-precious un?" asked Deidara in shock. Sasori smiled, "Yes Deidara. Back there, you told me you took the hit because you love me? Well, even though some people say otherwise, I love you too."

Deidara stared at Sasori for a minute before smiling wide, "Really danna?" he asked. Sasori chuckled and kissed him gently, "Really Dei-chan. I love you more than even my own life. I want to be with you for eternity. I was just afraid of you not loving me back. But…" he looked over at Scorpling, still fast asleep on his bed, "We have a future together Dei…I don't understand HOW, but we have two amazing little boys…"

Smiling, Deidara ran a hand through Sasori's crimson locks, "Un. We do…how long was I out?" Sasori looked out at the sun, "It's been two days." He stated. Deidara frowned, "Damn. No wonder I'm so hungry un." Sasori laughed as the door opened, "DADDY!"

Deidara looked over to see Kama run to him, "YOU'RE UP UN!" he said with a big grin.

Of course, the yell woke Scorpling up. The small redhead yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Deidei!" he called out with a smile. Sasori chuckled and went over to pick Scorpling up. "Yup. After being a lazy bum for two days, Deidei is finally up." Deidara rolled his eyes at his danna's statement, but smiled, "Hey you two. How you doing un?"

Scorpling's sapphire eyes sparkled, "You really scared us Deidei…" Sasori nodded, "It's true. I found little Scorpling hiding in Hiruko after we stabilized you. He was completely in tears." Kama smiled, "But the important thing is that you're alive un!" Scorpling nodded, "Un." Deidara laughed, "You two sure do remind me of Danna and me…"

"OI, OI, OI! BLONDIES UP!" Kama chucked one of the pillows at Jash, "You're way too loud Jashy!" "DON'T CALL ME THAT BITCH!" Scorpling sighed and shook his head, "Never learns." He muttered as Kama kicked Jash in the stomach. "I'M NOT A BITCH UN!" Deidara laughed, flinching a bit as his side ached but not caring. They really were their kids.

Hidan walked in, "Well, morning sunshine bitch!" he exclaimed with a challenging grin. Deidara glared, "Well, seems like the zealot missed me un!" he said, his smirk just as challenging. Sasori sighed, "Hidan, shut up." He said as he tripped him with chakra strings.

Scorpling laughed. Everything was ok…

~Flashback~

Scorpling awoke in Sasori's bed. It was bright in the room, so he knew it was daytime. Sitting up, Scorpling looked over at the clock.

_4:30._

He had slept all day. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Scorpling looked across the room. There was Deidara, still not conscious. Scorpling got down from the bed and made his way over. He noticed something that made him finally relax.

Deidara was breathing.

The door opened and Scorpling looked over, meeting magenta eyes. "There you are…" said the albino boy. Jash walked into the room, glancing over at Deidara a moment before stopping in front of Scorpling. After staying silent, Jash said, "You really scared us Scorpling. We thought you'd disappeared to…"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to worry you guys…I just…" Scorpling let the sentence drop as he thought of what had happened. "You've been asleep all day midget. Sasori-san told us where you were and we all just decided to leave you be. After the shit that went down, you had to be mentally exhausted." Jash explained before ruffling Scorpling's hair. Scorpling nodded, still not up to his old self. He pulled away and headed out of the room via a secret passage.

"OI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING NOW?" He heard Jash call out, but decided to ignore it. He slipped through the tunnels and headed outside. Looking around, he saw that none of the corpses of the enemy shinobi were there anymore. Zetsu probably got them already.

He thought about the things Jash had just said and started shaking.

He hadn't mentioned Kama at all.

Did that mean he wasn't coming back? Could Deidara being injured have changed it? Was Scorpling an only child now? Tears welled up in his eyes and he shoved his hand in one of the clay pouches he had taken from his fathers' room. Quickly making a clay bird, he expertly shot into the sky.

Everything looked so…familiar. The forest hadn't changed at all from this time to his own. It was exactly the same. That calmed him down a bit. Maybe he was over-reacting?

Yeah….he told himself that but tears still filled his eyes. "I can't handle this…" he muttered as he buried his face in his knees.

"Can't handle something? That doesn't sound like you Patsukun!"

Scorpling's head shot up. "Nii-san?" he asked as he looked around. Seeing nothing, his eyes closed. Was he hearing things?

The bird shifted as a new weight fell on it. Scorpling spun around to see his older brother grinning at him. "What are you doing up here all by yourself un?" he asked in his usual cheerful voice. Scorpling felt tears fill his eyes again as he looked at the older Akasuna brother.

And he suddenly threw himself at him, "NII-SAN!" Kama kept his ground on the bird and laughed, "Well that was unexpected un!" he looked at Scorpling with a gentle gaze, "You were really scared, weren't you Patsukun?" Scorpling just stayed quiet as he regained his composure. Kama nodded in understanding. Scorpling never had to say anything for him to understand what he was thinking. The silence always told the older one.

Scorpling had been terrified.

"It's ok Patsukun. Everything is gonna be ok." Kama said. Scorpling smiled and pulled away, "I know nii-san. I know." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on. The others were worried about you too!" Kama said as the bird started to fly downward…

~End of Flashback~

Scorpling was glad. Everything was going to be just fine. "Oi, midget! You're not gonna cry again are ya?" Scorpling attached chakra strings to Jash's head and slammed his skull into the nearest wall. Kama started laughing hysterically. Hidan blinked. "Damn Deidara…your kid don't play." He said. Deidara laughed himself as Sasori ruffled Scorpling's crimson locks.

Jash staggered back a bit before shaking the pain from his skull. "DAMNIT SCORPLING! THAT HURT!" he yelled as Konan walked in. "Oh! Dei! You're up! That's great news!" she said as she went over, shoving Hidan to the side. Sasori and Deidara sweat dropped as the boys laughed some more. "Let me check your wound." Konan said. "BITCH! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" exclaimed Hidan. He froze when Konan glared at him. That caused Kama and Scorpling to laugh some more.

Deidara looked up at Sasori. The older redhead was laughing along with the boys as he held Scorpling in his arms. Deidara couldn't help but smile at the sight. He had never seen Sasori so happy. Knowing that the two of them were going to be together…to have a family…it made Deidara's heart soar.

Taking notice of the staring blonde, Sasori smiled at Deidara, "How's it look Konan?" he asked. Konan nodded, "It's healing nicely. It shouldn't be more than a couple of days really. Your medical ninjutsu helps too." She explained. Sasori nodded. "Hey Deidei?" Deidara turned his gaze to the smaller redhead in Sasori's arms, "Yeah?" "I'm glad you're ok." Deidara smiled, "Of course Scorpling! No Konoha nin could keep me down un! Not with Konan and Danna watching over me!" Scorpling giggled and Deidara swore he was just too adorable. A mini Sasori? That was cute. A mini Sasori that smiled? That was adorable.

And add the blue eyes? Damn, the kid was made to manipulate with good looks…

(A/n) Scorp: Good! Sheesh, I hate going through mental break downs!

Kama: I'M BACK UN!

Hahaha! Yup! See? I wouldn't kill Deidara. XD. Then I wouldn't be able to use my two favorite boys!

Jash: WHAT ABOUT ME?

…Eh…You're up there. But I made Kama and Scorpling first so there.

Scorp+ Kama: *superior smirk*

Anywho, R&R! Flames to be used to set fire to the safe havens of my enemies!

Scorp: …Did you have your daily dose of chocolate today?

No…*pout*

Kama: THAT'S why she sounded psycho…

Scorp: I'll go get some.

JA NE!


	9. Chapter 9: Family

Well, let's continue with the next chapter of Chibis!

Scorp: Wanna finish this?

Well, I wanna finish this AND Unexpected Savior…though…I will miss working on them both when I'm actually done…BUT, then I'll have Wakai Akatsuki to continue this and I already started Identity too! So…yeah. XD

Kama: Kari-nee-chan doesn't own Naruto or anything else previously owned un!

Thank you!

**Chapter 9: Family**

A week had passed since the attack on the base, and Deidara was finally walking around again. Stretching, he headed for the T.V. room, intent on actually wasting some of Kakuzu's money on a pay-per-view movie. Stepping inside, he saw the five chibis sitting on the floor in a circle. In the middle of the group was a ruby jewel in the shape of a wolf. As Deidara stepped closer, Jash jumped up in anger.

"FUCKING THING! WHY THE FUCK WON'T IT WORK JASHIN DAMNIT!" exclaimed the albino boy before he promptly smacked Kama in the back of his head. "OW! DAMNIT JASHY!" yelled Kama as he tackled the other boy to the ground and started beating his face in. Deidara sweat dropped as he went over to them, "What are you boys doing un?"

Scorpling sighed, "We're frustrated Deidei." He said making Deidara wonder what was bothering the adorable redhead. Kama, pulling himself away from Jash, dropped down next to his brother and said, "We can't figure out how to make my jewel work un." Deidara picked up the ruby stone and looked it over.

"Hmm…well, what did you say when it brought you back here un?" he asked as he handed the jewel to Scorpling. Yahiko sighed, "It would be cool to see our parents back when they were at the top of their game?" he said, remembering the statement he had said back home. Deidara thought about it, trying to figure it out.

"I assume you tried that then?" All heads turned to Sasori as he walked into the room. Scorpling nodded, "Uh-huh. We tried saying we'd like to see home again." Sasori stood next to Deidara, a pensive thought on his face. As much as he liked having the young ones around, he knew that his older self, as well as Deidara's older self and the others, were most likely freaking out about the boys' absence.

He also noticed that the boys seemed very tired. They really wanted to go to their time…where Sasori knew that he and the rest of the Akatsuki understood them better. "Hmm…well…are you sure that's the last thing you said?" he offered. Kama looked up at him, "I think the last thing was that we sure wish we could see them back then…" Sasori nodded, "Tried that?" Ita nodded, "Yep…"

Thinking deeply, Sasori glanced at Deidara. The blonde was also deep in thought, trying to figure out how to send the boys home. Hmm…what if it was like…

"Who said it?" asked the older redhead. The boys all looked up at him. "Huh?" asked Yahiko. Scorpling thought a moment before realization flashed through his sapphire eyes. "Kama hasn't tried…" The other boys looked at the youngest in confusion. "Think about it, every time Kama's attempted Ita or Yahiko snatched it away." Ita and Yahiko blinked in confusion, "Remember? Back home? When our parents tried to use our jewels, nothing happened. They only work depending on who uses them!" The older boys almost face palmed at their stupidity. Of course that was it! They knew that! Sasori chuckled. Scorpling was highly intelligent for a five year old. It actually made him proud.

He saw Deidara frown and pulled the blonde close, "Don't look so down love." He whispered into Deidara's ear, "It's not like we'll never see them again." He slipped his arms around the blonde's waist, "They're OUR children after all." After a few seconds, a smile spread across Deidara's face. "You're right Danna un." he whispered as he watched Scorpling hand Kama the jewel, "And I think that they are amazing un."

"Ok un! Let's give this a shot!" exclaimed Kama, seeming quite a bit more optimistic than a few moments earlier. Jash flicked his forehead and Kama punched him in the face, "Quit it un!" Deidara chuckled at the sight before him, a soft smile on his face. The future…sure looked bright in his eyes.

"Umm…I wish that we could go back to our time un! To see our parents again!" stated Kama, the ruby jewel clenched tightly in his hands. Deidara and Sasori watched as the jewel began to glow brightly, filling the room with a red glow. A strong gust of wind went through the room, startling the older Akatsuki and causing Sasori to hold Deidara tightly to him. Deidara watched in awe as a strong vortex surrounded the five boys, snatching them away…

And then it suddenly stopped, as quickly as it began.

Sasori waited a few seconds before releasing his grip on Deidara and the two looked around the room. The boys were gone.

"Well, I hope they get back safe." Stated the red head. Deidara nodded, "Un. But I'm sure they will. They're tough like us Akatsuki un!" Sasori laughed, "That's true." He said as he took Deidara's hand. "Come on. Pein said he's got a mission for us now that you're back to full health." Deidara nodded and let Sasori lead him out of the room, sparing one final glance at where the five boys had been…

~Meanwhile, in the future which is actually the present in this Fic~

Deidara buried his face in his hands. His nerves were shot, his mind shutting down on him, as he wondered where his sons could be. He had started shaking and not thinking straight when Sasori had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Dei, go take a break. I'll keep looking." Said the redhead. Deidara shook his head, "I can't un…" "Dei…please? You need to calm down before you give yourself a heart attack love." Reasoned Sasori. Deidara thought it over before sighing. "F-fine un…"

And so, Deidara now sat in the T.V. room, trying to calm his nerves so that he could go back to looking for the boys.

He just couldn't stand it! Where were they? There were only three things that were truly important to Deidara, and those things were; Sasori, Kama, and Kenji. (Scorpling for those of you that forgot. Remember, Scorpling is a nickname. XD.) Without them…life seemed so….pointless. Thinking that someone had taken his boys…

He started shaking again. What if it had been Orochimaru? If that snake bastard so much as harmed a hair on one of the boys' heads…he was going to rip him to pieces. He hated that pedophile…

A strong gust of wind filled the room and Deidara looked up.

The boys were suddenly thrown into the middle of the room.

"Ow…" groaned Scorpling as he sat up. "Uh, Patsukun? Can you please get off un?" Scorpling looked down and smiled apologetically, "Sorry nii-san. Sorry Jash." Jash glared. "Can all three of you get off of US?" they heard Yahiko say. Looking down, they saw Yahiko and Ita at the bottom of the pile. The three younger boys got up, helping the older ones up.

"Did it work un?" asked Kama.

Deidara, finally getting over the initial shock, lunged at them. "KAMA! KENJI! THANK GOODNESS UN!" he exclaimed as he hugged the boys. Kama and Scorpling looked at each other and grinned. Yep. It had worked all right.

Pulling away, Deidara looked at both of them seriously, tears still in his eyes, "Where have you been un? It's been four hours!" he demanded. Scorpling looked at him thoughtfully, "So…it's only been four hours here? For us it was like a week." Kama nodded, "Un! I'm so glad we're back Daddy!" he said as he hugged Deidara again. Deidara, confused, asked, "A week? What are you talking about un?" Scorpling sighed as Konan cried, "YAHIKO! MY BABY BOY!" and ran over to the auburn haired boy. Deidara sighed and went to the door, "THERE HERE UN!" he called out before turning back to his sons…

~Later~

Pein looked at each of the boys in turn. "I see…so the jewels actually work?" he asked. Jash teleported in front of his face before going back to his seat in between Kama and Yahiko. "Damn straight." He said. Pein hummed a bit, "So you have been in the past for the past four hours…only…it was a week for the five of you…" he sighed and rubbed his temples. He really didn't wanna be thinking right now. He was completely worn out from the stress of thinking his child had been kidnapped.

"Never mind. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He said in a tired voice. The boys, quite exhausted themselves, nodded…

~In Sasori and Deidara's room~

Scorpling looked up at Sasori, "Are we in trouble Daddy?" he asked innocently. Sasori couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, you gave us all quite the scare little one…but we now know that this was all just an accident. So no. None of you are in trouble." He picked up a puppet that had been laying on the bed and looked at it. Scorpling usually never slept without it.

Sasori had given Scorpling the puppet when he turned one, wanting the boy to have something to make him think of him. Nothing too difficult, it was merely a miniature version of himself really…but Scorpling loved it all the same. Smiling, he admired at how well taken care of it was now. Scorpling didn't let anything bad happen to it. Placing it in Scorpling's hand, he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead, "Scorpling...I love you."

The blue eyed boy smiled up at his father, "I love you too Daddy." He said as he hugged the puppet close to him. He'd missed it so much while he had been away, this little piece of his father that he had grown so attached to. Sasori ran a hand through his son's crimson locks. "Good night." He said as he stepped down from the top bunk and looked down at Deidara with Kama…

Deidara laughed quietly, "I see. So Kuzu was pretty mad about the wall huh?" he asked. Kama nodded, "Un. He's such a grump." Replied Kama as he snuggled into the covers. Deidara smiled gently, "Yeah…but he does care for you boys too you know un." Kama nodded, "I know…but why can't he be less mean un?" Kissing Kama's cheek, Deidara said, "That's how he's always been. He's just paranoid un. Sweet dreams Kama." Kama smiled, "You too Daddy! Love you!" "I love you too un."

Deidara stood up and looked at Scorpling, "Love you Scorpling." The small red head's eyes were already half lidded as he said, "Love you Deidei…" Sasori down to Kama and ran a hand through his hair, "Night Kama…heh…as usual…you took very good care of Scorpling." He said. Kama smiled, "Of course un." He yawned, "I'd never let anything bad happen to Patsukun." Sasori chuckled, "I know." He said before he and Deidara exited the room.

Deidara turned off the light, glancing at the boys again. Relief just continued to spread through him as he quietly closed the door.

"I'm so glad that nightmare is over un." whispered Deidara as he and Sasori went over to the kitchen. Sasori nodded, "I know…it was hard on all of us…" he said as the duo entered the kitchen…

~In Hidan and Kakuzu's room~

Kakuzu watched Hidan leave the room and sighed. Today had been…well…horrible. He looked over at Jash, the small Jashinist looking at him as if he were expecting to get yelled at. He went over to Jash's bed, "Well…you sure freaked us out…"

Jash blinked, "Us? Like you actually freaked? You were probably glad I was fucking gone…" he muttered. Kakuzu noticed the sad look that flashed through the boy's eyes and rolled his own. So stubborn…just like his father. "As hard as it is to believe, I DO care about you Jash." Jash sent him a flat look, "Really?" he asked, "But you always call me a, and I quote, "fucking spoiled, ungrateful, pain of a brat"."

Kakuzu shook his head with a chuckle, "True. I call you that…but you know something kiddo?" he asked as he ruffled Jash's hair. "What?" asked the small albino. "You're MY fucking spoiled, ungrateful, pain of a brat. Anyone tries to cause you harm, they have to deal with me." Explained the stitched nin. Jash stared at him in shock. "I know I'm hard on you, but that's just because you're so much like your dad. I tend to forget that you're still a kid and argue with you like I do with him…but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Jash grinned, "So Kuzu DOES have a soft side?" he asked. Kakuzu chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, shocking I know." Jash sat up and hugged the brunette, "Its ok. I can keep a secret!" he exclaimed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and hugged the boy back. "Night Jash." "Night Kuzu!"…

~Later one…since I'm not going through that with all of the boys…~

Pein glanced around at the other Akatsuki. They all seemed to be mentally drained…and he couldn't blame them. This whole ordeal had been exhausting. (Look for the instrumental version of the song _So What_ by P!nk. It just sets the mood for this part. XD) "Well…now that the boys are back in bed…fuck it. Who here feels as if they have gone through hell today?" he asked, letting the Leader aura fall away. The other Akatsuki sighed and agreed.

Yeah…the boys were asleep. Let the cool act slip for a bit.

"Jashin damnit, I thought I was gonna have a fucking heart attack!" stated Hidan as he pulled on his hair. Kisame nodded, "You and me both zealot." "Fuck you sharky." "I thought my brain was gonna shut down un. I was ready to just snap!" explained Deidara. "Same here." Agreed Konan.

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle. Eleven years later and none of them had changed a single bit. Sure they had matured and everything, but when it came right down to it, they still acted like the family they had become so long ago. The only difference was that that family had grown to 14 instead of 9. (Counting Zetsu here. XD) "What's so fucking funny puppet boy?"

Hidan still provoked people when he was stressed.

"Don't make fun of Danna un!" "OW! DON'T FUCKING HIT ME BITCH!"

Deidara still hit Hidan when he was an idiot.

"Hn, why must you act so childish?"

Itachi was still the sole voice of reason.

"Aw, lighten up Itachi-san! We're all just really relieved eh?"

Kisame was still as carefree as ever.

"Kisame's right Itachi. Just relax a bit! Why don't I get some snacks?"

Konan was still the motherly figure.

"Don't waste anything Konan."

Kakuzu was still the money pinching prick.

"All right, all right! Enough with the noise!"

Pein was still the wannabe god.

"Sheesh Pein, don't get so uptight. If Hidan's being an ass, let Dei hit him. It's not like Hidan can die anyway right?" "FUCKING PUPPET DICK!"

And Sasori was still as lovable as ever.

Pein looked over all of them for a moment before the same thoughts that had just passed through Sasori's head ran through his. He started laughed and the others all looked at him oddly. "We haven't really changed have we?" asked the pierced man. The others all thought a moment before laughing too. "Nope." Said Konan, "Not a bit. But that's good. It just means that we're all still comfortable enough to be ourselves around each other. We're still family." Itachi nodded, "Yeah. And that's what makes us Akatsuki."

"True that un!" Deidara said with a grin…

~After the others had left~

Sasori sat with Pein after the others had gone to the rooms. "Well, any ideas on when exactly the boys ended up?" asked Pein. Sasori shrugged, "Not really. I don't actually remember seeing a miniature me or a miniature Deidara in my life before they were born…" replied the redhead. Pein nodded, "Same here with Yahiko…unless the jewel has some sort of memory wipe or something?"

Sasori hummed, "Its possible…I mean, the way they explained it, it was around the time that Deidara almost…" Pein nodded. He knew how much thinking of that time bothered Sasori. "Well, the important thing is that they got back safe. I'm going to bed."

And with that, the Akatsuki leader exited the kitchen.

Sasori sighed as he got up as well. Walking to the door, a memory flashed through his eyes. Scorpling, in his arms, crying something about Deidara being hurt and Kama being gone.

Another memory of Kama sitting over a wounded Deidara with a worried look on his face flashed by.

Sasori couldn't help but chuckle. So they HAD gone to the past huh? Those boys…

Best not to question it really…but they were going to make one hell of a team when they started training…New Akatsuki eh? A younger one…

"Wakai Akatsuki…" he muttered before shaking the thoughts from his head and walking down the hall…

(A/n) The original chapter was way too short, so I put the epilogue in here too. Well, that ends that…

Scorp: You ok?

Yeah, I'm fine Scorp. It's just a little sad when a fic ends…

Kama: Don't worry un! Now you can start Wakai Akatsuki un!

True that! Heh. Well, I hoped you all enjoyed my fic! I love these boys you know? XD

Kama: Aww, we love you too un!

Heh. Well, R&R! Flames will be used to make my lunch today! XD.

~Kari~


End file.
